Burned
by KittyLynne
Summary: After ten years of waiting, Tamahome has yet to appear in Miaka's world. In desperation, she makes a wish, and against all odds, the book opens up to reveal a new love. Will Miaka seize the opportunity or will she get burned?
1. Ashes and Embers

**Burned**

**Written By: KittyLynne**

**Notice: Due to mature content, the original version of this fic has been edited to meet TOS. **

_Legal Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Fushigi Yuugi. I do claim ownership of the original ideas, dialogue/narrative and characters in this tale. Any reproduction of this story in any form without my written consent will be regarded as theft and plagiarism, and will be dealt with accordingly. _

_Author's Note: Tasuki x Miaka pairing! You have been warned! Rated for language, adult theme and sensuality in future chapters. Spoiler warnings for series. This story takes place after the first OVA, in which Tamahome gives up his memories of life in the book in order to be reborn into Miaka's world. For the purposes of the plot, none of the events shown in the second OVA have occurred and the same amount of time has passed in both the book and Miaka's world. _

_I would like to extend a huge thank you to my wonderful and invaluable beta reader, Spak-chan. Spak, this one is for you. _

**Chapter One: Ashes and Embers **

She was sick of wondering, worn out from worrying, and tired of crying.

But above all else, Miaka Yuuki was fed up with being alone.

Where in the Four Gods' names was Tamahome?

Ever since the last day of her adventure in the Book of the Universe of the Four Gods, the day when she and her beloved had been forced to stay in their separate worlds, she'd been waiting for him to find a way back to her, as he had vowed he would do.

At first, waiting for him had been easy; schoolwork and studying for high school entrance exams had kept her plenty busy.

When she entered high school, things had gotten more hectic and complicated. Boys had finally shown interest in her, but she'd gently rejected their romantic overtures, for it wouldn't have been fair; she'd already given her heart away, and none of them could measure up to Celestial Warrior Tamahome. In spite of loneliness, she had sworn off boy-girl events and had thrown herself into her studies. It had been difficult, and she'd taken a lot of heat from her friends for being anti-social, but the extra study time had paid dividends; she passed exams for the university with flying colors, much to the astonishment of her instructors, and much to the delight of her mother.

Miaka had been excited as well. College was an opportunity to test her wings of independence, and she was sure that it would be the place where she and Tamahome would at long last reunite.

Her freshman year had passed in a blur of classes and activities. When summer break came, she worked two jobs, telling herself that she needed to save up money to start her new life with Tamahome when he arrived. Her sophomore and junior years also flew by with no sign of him.

As senior year rolled around, she had begun to have a few doubts. Not only had she not met Tamahome, but all of her friends were now paired off. Yui and Tetsuya became engaged, and even Keisuke had met and was seriously dating a girl, leaving Miaka as the odd numbered person at all of their get-togethers. At school, many young men still approached her, but to no avail. Even though she was unsure of his whereabouts, her heart still remained with Tamahome.

And so she waited.

The year following her graduation found her as a participant in several weddings. She was named maid of honor for Yui and Tetsuya's nuptials, which had turned into the social highlight of the season thanks to his parents' deep pocketbooks. By the time Tetsuya moved out of the apartment he had shared with her brother, she'd secured a reasonably good job and had been able to move in and split the rent with Keisuke. Although she'd never pictured herself living with her brother after high school, she was content enough with the arrangement, and happy for her friends' good fortune in finding love that would last until the end of their days.

Deep down, however, she had had to finally admit to herself that she was jealous of her friends' state of marital bliss. It wasn't that she hadn't had opportunities to go for that status herself, for men had continued to ask her out. It was her preference to prove her devotion by remaining loyal to Tamahome and continuing to rebuff advances by the opposite sex, as well as any matchmaking attempts by her friends. It was her decision to save herself for her dream man, and she had no one to blame but herself when her friends gradually gave up on her as a lost cause, and the eligible guys flocking around her found other women to pursue and date.

Of course she was doing the right thing...no one else could be like Tamahome, and he was more than worth waiting for, wasn't he? But all the same, she couldn't help but feel a bit cheated out of the things that should have been part of an exciting time in her life.

In her twenty-fourth year, all of her married friends were thinking about or getting pregnant. She, on the other hand, remained a virgin. Not a shameful or abnormal thing by any means, but she couldn't help yearning for what others had and she had never experienced. Would she ever be able to make love and have children? With the possibility of seeing Tamahome again growing more remote with each passing day, and her biological clock starting to tick away, the odds were finally beginning to stack up against her.

The realization hit her hard. She stayed in bed for two straight days, staring at the pictures of herself and her seishi, crying for hours over what she missed.

Thankfully, her inherently strong spirit reasserted itself before she completely succumbed to despair. After all she had been through in that damn book, after four lives had been given for her sake, after surviving having the power of a god, was she now going to fritter away that life over a trifle like unfulfilled love? Of course not! To give up on life wasn't like her at all!

It was at that point in time that she realized that her initial feelings for Tamahome had subsided to a golden hazed memory. Tamahome had only been seventeen, and she only fifteen...and a very immature fifteen at that. Whether she liked admitting it or not, growing up and having had nine years to reflect on the situation had given her an understanding that things weren't all hearts and flowers, and that she had pushed Tamahome away because she hadn't been ready for marriage or the inherent intensity of a physical relationship.

She was more than ready for both of those things now- had been for quite awhile - but giving up on Tamahome would be admitting that waiting for him to show up had been a total waste of time. Besides that, it was possible that acting out of impatience and loneliness could end up causing her even more heartache. What if she gave up on her dream romance, started dating, got married, and Tamahome turned up on her doorstep one day? If that happened, if he reappeared in her life when it was too late, what would she do then?

That was a big if, of course. She was no longer thinking 'when'. Just..._if._

It was wearing her down not knowing what had happened to him, and she was certain the loneliness and futility she was feeling now would only worsen as time went by. She had to take charge of her life, to take some sort of action to resolve things. At this point, even finding out he had been living with someone else would be a relief- it would free her to move on without guilt.

That was how Miaka Yuuki came to make a fateful decision.

On the day following her twenty-fifth birthday she put her affairs in order, secured an extended leave of absence from her job, and then went home to solicit the help of her brother. She hoped to go back into the Universe of the Four Gods and visit with the surviving members of the Suzaku Seven, her protectors during her days of serving as the Priestess of Suzaku. Would Tamahome be one of them, as well as Chichiri and Tasuki? She had no way of knowing, but in any case, if he wasn't there, Taiits-kun the Oracle was bound to have some idea of what had become of him if she'd be able to get back there and ask.

"I need some closure," she tearfully confessed to an anxious and very reluctant Keisuke. "I swear that as soon as I find out what's happened to Tamahome, I'll return home and get on with my life."

It was that promise that had persuaded her brother to help her sneak into the National Library archives where the Book of the Four Gods still resided. Miaka had no qualms about the plan; she knew she was doing both of them a favor in implementing this action. Keisuke had been deeply worried about her during every funk she'd been in, to the point that he didn't want to leave her alone in the apartment for more than a few minutes at a time. There was no question that he needed his energetic, cheerful little sister back just as much as she needed closure.

Nevertheless, when the time came to take the book into her hands, a plethora of doubts assailed her and she almost changed her mind about opening it. Would this work, or would the beast god Suzaku be angry with her for trying to flout the rules? If this worked, would her surviving seishi still protect the former Priestess of Suzaku when she'd already dispensed with her duties, or would they resent her disrupting their lives yet again for purely personal reasons? Even worse, would they have forgotten all about her?

"I know you're scared. You don't have to do this, you know," Keisuke urged, as he noticed her hesitation. "Your friends and family are here! We'll all make sure you're not alone!"

The word 'alone' sliced into her heart, snapping her out of her fear-induced paralysis as effectively as a slap in the face. Her jaw set and her emerald green eyes blazed with purpose as she stared at her brother. No matter what kind of pain it brought her, she would follow things through to the bitter end; as the old saying went, it was preferable to lance the wound than to live with a festering sore. There was no telling who or what news she'd find waiting for her in Konan, but it was worth that risk.

"I'm sorry, Keisuke, but I'm more afraid of what will happen if I don't." She said firmly. "I won't know unless I try. Even if this doesn't work, then that's also closure. I'll know I've done everything I could."

He sighed, and then nodded, wordlessly telling his sister that even if he didn't agree with her, he would support her in this endeavor in the ways he always had been there for her in the past.

A tidal wave of affection for her only sibling washed over Miaka, and she flung herself at him. He caught her up in one arm and hugged her fiercely.

"You understand why this is so important, don't you?" She asked against his ear. "I need my life back."

He released her, and used the back of a hand to wipe his eyes. "Yeah..."

"Can I count on my big brother to keep an eye on things for me while I'm gone?"

His look was a pained one as he handed over her backpack. "Baka! You know I will! But will you also promise to try to stay clear of unnecessary trouble?"

She found herself grinning for the first time in weeks. "I'll do my best! Wish me luck?"

His smile was reluctantly given. "All the luck in two worlds, Sis."

There was nothing more to say. For a long minute, Miaka stared down at the Book of The Four Gods, and then, after taking a deep breath, flipped it open to the first chapter. Instantaneously, a sunburst of crimson light shot out from the pages, quickly drawing her into the heart of a story that had never ended.

When the blinding light had dispersed, Keisuke saw that his sister had gone, and the book was face down upon the floor.

* * *

The heavens opened and dropped her into Celestial Warrior Tasuki's lap with unerring, pinpoint accuracy. There was a sound of breaking crockery, but otherwise, the impact of the landing was minimal. There had been no exclamations of alarm or swearing, and the arms that cradled her were strong and steady in their positioning, almost as if he'd been prepared to catch her.

It made sense that the connection between their life forces had brought her right to him, and that his god-given speed would have saved her from injury once again.

Still sitting, he bent over her, holding her as if she were made of glass. After a awkward moment of staring, he pinched and stretched out her cheeks to see if she were real.

"Owie! Quit it, Tasuki!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms about her then, embracing her without reservation, and like the long lost friend that she was.

Tears came to her eyes and she returned his hug with enthusiasm, feeling absurdly happy that Tasuki had remembered her, and a bit dazed at how easy and natural it felt to let her guard down with him physically and emotionally after so many years apart. Of course it would have been impossible not to, since the bandit was making no bones about being happy to see her. Yet the open display of affection was rather astonishing to her- in times past, he'd never been one for 'mushiness', or for letting a woman know that he was pleased to be in her company.

After the very enthusiastic hug and some teasing banter, he let her get to her feet to help him in cleaning up the scattered pieces of pottery and the sake that had been spilled when she'd landed on him.

While they worked and chatted, she took the opportunity to study her seishi in quick, sidelong little glances.

Tasuki was taller and his shoulders were broader than she remembered. High cheekbones, flaming red hair, amber-colored eyes and trademark fangs gave him an unconventional, exotic beauty that was riveting. Her gaze moved downward; the single strand of semi-precious beads encircling his throat was a nice change, but she was rather glad to see the familiar jade earrings dangling from his lobes. Secretly, she'd always considered them her favorites and thought they looked great on him.

He wore a v-necked magenta-colored tunic with voluminous white sleeves. She could also see that he'd adopted a new kind of holster for the fire-spewing tessen, the straps of which crossed over his chest and buckled around his lean hips, providing definition for impressive pectorals and a flat, tightly muscled abdomen. Long, powerful legs were encased in white pants tucked into boots that had been dyed to match the tunic.

His looks were very different than Tamahome's, but they were just as pleasing to her eye. Her heart did a crazy sideways lurch at the admission before she noticed Tasuki was busily checking _her _out.

When he finally met her gaze, she was blushing.

"You've become a really good woman, Miaka." He said softly.

"Thank you." She replied, fighting a sudden urge to look away. The blatant approval in his eyes and tone made her feel awkward and shy, even though his compliment couldn't have pleased her more. "You too. You've become a really good man, Tasuki."

"Ya think so?" His fanged smile stretched from ear to ear.

She nodded emphatically, smiling back at him.

The sound of door sliding open and the clinking noises that followed it precluded further conversation. Before Miaka could turn around to greet the newcomer, strong arms had enfolded her from behind.

A happy shriek escaped her. "Chichiri?"

Her captor laughed softly. "Who else would it be? I felt your presence right away, no da."

"Me too!" Tasuki said, smirking.

She blushed again, recalling how she'd been sprawled all over him. "I'm so sorry about that!"

"Hey, I'm not complainin'!" The bandit was quick to assure her. "Actually can't wait t' tell Kouji that a woman really _did _fall into my lap!" He flashed a wide grin as she giggled. "Anyway, there's a helluva lot more sake where that came from! Ain't that right, Chiri?"

"Of course. We're stocked up, no da!" Chichiri agreed. He released his priestess and removed his mask as she turned to face him.

She gave him an appreciative smile in return, recognizing he'd done it as a sign of the trust and friendship they shared.

"Miaka, it's very good to see you, no da." He said, almost shyly.

"You too. You look wonderful."

And he did. Chichiri was just as handsome as she had remembered- perhaps more so, for the added years sat well on his sharply defined features. He still wore traditional monk's garb, and the blue, gravity-defying mohawk still formed a towering arc over his forehead. His lone eye gleamed with warmth in a face that was tanned but unlined, and he looked as muscular and fit as he'd been in his twenties. The savage scar that slashed across his closed left eyelid was so much a part of him it held no horrors for her, but her heart ached at the sight, for he'd once related to her the story of why he had it...

Here was another person who was haunted by a lost love, but even so, Chichiri just kept right on doing what he wanted to do. He was still finding happiness and worth in the simple pleasures of life, as he worked on coming to grips with his past.

Perhaps, sometime soon, she would finally be able do the same.

* * *

It had been a good three hours since Tasuki had opened a new jug of sake for the three of them to share. They were settled on cushions with bowls in hand, chatting excitedly and asking each other questions. Miaka was quick to reassure the two seishi that her presence was no cause for alarm, but for some unknown reason, she had found herself embarrassed to give the full explanation for her return. Instead, she said that she'd missed them and was wondering how things were going- so much so that she'd decided to try to come back for a visit. She also made a point to tell them she wasn't married, but avoided any mention of Tamahome. She was aware of the significant glances her guardians exchanged at the omission, but her manner must have warned them the subject was taboo, for neither man posed any questions regarding their brother warrior's whereabouts.

In turn, she found out that Tasuki and Chichiri's duties as Celestial warriors of Suzaku had not ended with her departure. In fact, they were about to embark on a journey to Sairo, the land of Byakko, acting in the capacity of Celestial emissaries for the Empress Dowager of Konan. The room they were presently staying in was located within a higher class inn on the outer edge of Konan's capital city; their plans were to head out in the morning after a good night's sleep and a hearty breakfast. Not wanting to become a burden, she demurred when they invited her along. The invitation turned to cajoling...and then an outright demand by Tasuki. She accepted, gratified to hear him say that they genuinely wanted her company, and not just because she'd been their priestess.

Her thoughts turned to her fifth seishi, an occurrence that she realized was increasing in frequency as the minutes passed.

The information that he was working as a foreign ambassador and hadn't been at the Stronghold was surprising, but what really threw her for a loop was the unusual way Tasuki was behaving towards _her_. In the short time since she'd arrived, he'd hugged her, complimented her twice, waited on her without complaint, and was currently giving the impression he was hanging on her every word. Several times she'd caught him openly eyeing her; when he'd met her glance, he had simply given her a small smile and silently toasted her with his sake bowl. Though she wasn't sure his gesture of tribute was serious, she was extremely flattered by it all the same. A slight smile curved her own lips as she looked away from him, acutely conscious that his eyes still rested upon her.

After that, she found herself returning his intent looks with interest, a state of affairs over which she seemingly had no control, but that she was most definitely enjoying. Maybe she should be feeling guilty that after all those years of shunning the attention of men, she was behaving like an irrepressible flirt. But what was be the harm in flirting? Socially, it was the most fun she'd had in ages, and it felt good to know that a handsome man she liked also liked her. And anyway, it wasn't like flirting with Tasuki would turn into anything serious, even if she sort of wished that it could...

_Damn. _She cursed silently. _Why must I think like that? It just complicates things. _

Her stomach grumbled; strange how she didn't feel that hungry. Even so, the distraction from her troubled thoughts was a welcome one. She went to get her backpack, and then gladly shared its snack filled contents with the two seishi, who laughed and teased her with stories that featured her infamous appetite. She pretended to pout at their jokes, all the while cherishing the bit of happiness that was warming her insides like a steadily growing fire.

That welcome sensation also mixed pleasantly with the slight buzz she was starting to get from the sake. She was more than old enough to drink alcohol, but she hadn't built up a tolerance due to avoidance and the fear that it would become too easy a panacea in assuaging her loneliness.

Now that she was drinking with friends, one bowl didn't seem excessive. Or two, she amended, as Tasuki poured her a generous refill.

Surprisingly, the bandit seishi was the one that cut her off when her speech started to slur a bit. He was also the one who insisted on helping her outside to where the latrines were located, and then back again to get settled into their room. Miaka was grateful to see that in their absence Chichiri had commandeered an extra futon, warm blankets, and a couple of screens so that she would have a comfortable place to sleep and a modicum of privacy.

After the monk set the screens in place, he excused himself to go to the latrines. Tasuki set to work unrolling the futon for her, placing it behind the screen that was farthest from the window, and presumably, danger. Miaka smiled; even when there was no need for it, the bandit seishi was still protecting her. She found that concern to be incredibly sweet, and welcomed it as a balm for her bruised and battered feelings.

When he began to make up her bed with the blankets, she sank down to her knees next to him, sleepily admiring the suppleness of his body as it moved, the deftness of his hands as he worked, and the way the candlelight brought out the flame-like highlights in his hair. The hypnotic, sexy sway of his earrings soon caught her interest as well. While she watched, Tasuki's back and forth movements caused one earring to become entangled in his hair at an awkward slant. Without thinking, she reached out a hand to straighten it.

The moment she touched him, her seishi sat back on his heels and looked at her as if it had been a signal for which he'd been waiting. The earring slipped out of her reach, and instead she found herself caressing the warmth of his cheek with her fingertips. She blinked in surprise and then tried to pull her hand away, but long, calloused fingers were already curling around hers, preventing her withdrawal.

"Tasuki?" Her voice came out as barely more than a whisper.

"I'm real glad you came back to Konan, Miaka." His voice was low and roughened with emotion. "I've missed ya."

She watched in speechless amazement as he slowly brought her hand to his mouth. As his head bent, his thick, dark lashes lowered until they brushed lean cheeks flushed from the effects of sake and remembered laughter. She inhaled sharply, and his elusive masculine scent teased her nostrils, a pleasing mixture of sandalwood and spice. When he pressed a lingering kiss to the back of her hand, his lips felt like twin licks of flame against her skin.

"I-I really missed you too, Tasuki." It was true; she just hadn't known how much until she saw him again.

His head lifted, and his gaze took hers captive. His thumb lazily caressed the flesh he'd kissed. It felt wonderful.

Really wonderful.

_Better _than wonderful.

In that precise moment, a realization hit her hard. She wasn't thinking of Tasuki as a rough and tumble bandit boy from the mountains. She wasn't seeing him as a surrogate big brother, or as one of her seven beloved guardians.

Tasuki was a man. And she wanted him that way.

A delicious tension swept through her, and her eyes closed as she savored the sweet rush of newfound desire.

"Mi-chan! Are ya feelin' all right?"

Her eyelids flew open at the sharp note of alarm in his voice. "I'm fine! I was just thinking that I wanted-"

She stopped in confusion, her eyes going wide as she realized the embarrassing nature of the very personal thought she'd been about to reveal. She wasn't drunk, but the sake she had consumed had definitely loosened her tongue!

"That ya wanted what?" Tasuki prompted, looking much too interested in the answer.

"Uh, to thank you." She stammered. "I wanted to thank you for making my bed."

He didn't reply, just continued to look at her in that new, somewhat disconcerting way. She nervously moistened her lips, then wished she hadn't when the bandit's gaze focused on them. Her heart hammered away in the heavy silence until Tasuki spoke.

"Ya wanna know what _I'm_ thinkin' about right now?"

She felt feverish. The bold way he was staring at her mouth made it patently obvious what he was thinking, but she didn't dare say so because she was already too busy waging an internal battle against temptation.

How could this be happening to her now? She had remained faithful to the memory of Tamahome and their love for years... and now that she was here, there was a possibility she'd be able to find him at last! She _couldn't_ abandon her quest after all this time- not even for someone as near and dear to her as Tasuki.

Or could she? The feelings she was experiencing now were not those of a woman who was longing for a lost love.

His gaze slowly lifted to meet hers. She stared into dark amber depths as if hypnotized, feeling the sparks of attraction that had been flying between them bursting into flame, and the handful of butterflies that had been flitting around in her stomach multiplying to a swarm.

_Why not? What's the harm in one kiss? _Urged a devilish little part of her brain. _Tasuki cares about my feelings, and he __won't do anything to __hurt me__. It's been so long...and if it's with him... _

The decision was made.

Her reply was to lift her chin and part her lips slightly, giving the bandit seishi her unspoken consent to proceed as he saw fit.

Tasuki's hold on her hand tightened and his thumb stilled its seductive motion. The look on his face was an intriguing combination of impatience, desire, and something else she couldn't quite fathom. When his other hand cupped the side of her neck, her heart rate escalated and her breathing grew rapid and shallow, but she remained right where she was. His eyes held a light that took her breath completely away. Then he was leaning forward, and the last thing she saw, as her eyelids slowly lowered, was a sensually curved mouth moving closer to hers...

A sudden, very loud bang from the other side of the screen had them jumping apart like guilty children. The bang was followed by Chichiri's apologetic, slightly fuzzy voice providing an explanation.

"Sorry about the noise, guys- the door got away from me, no da!"

The monk had returned, and the enchantment of desire had been broken. In the next few seconds, Tasuki had wished her a quiet goodnight and left her to her own devices.

After he left her, Miaka sat staring at the place where he had knelt, struggling to come to grips with feelings she'd thought she'd never have again...and the bitter disappointment of knowing that nature had not been allowed to take its course.

* * *

Tasuki unsheathed and set aside his tessen, unbuckled and shrugged out of the holster, then hastily finished disrobing. Leaving his clothes and the leather straps where they fell, he located and pulled on his favorite pair of sleep pants, but left off the top. Common courtesy dictated that he had to wear bottoms, but he was too damn hot to wear more than that.

Once he'd gotten his own futon prepared, he placed the tessen within easy reach above it and crawled beneath the blankets. With a drawn-out sigh he stretched out on his side and stared at the tissue-thin wooden and paper screen that separated him from Miaka. A moment later his eyes had opened wide as he realized the candle he'd left her provided the perfect backlight for her as she undressed. He knew he should turn away from the sight or at the very least close his eyes, but he didn't. Instead, he greedily drank in every entrancing curve and dip of her shadowed form, imagining what it would look like colored in with very feminine flesh.

By the time she blew out the candle, he was hard as a rock and seething with frustration. He'd been _that _close to touching that heavenly body, had been _that _close to taking her soft lips-only to be foiled by the antics of a klutzy, drunken monk! Damn it! Why couldn't Chichiri have taken longer to piss? Or better yet, why hadn't they gone and gotten a separate room for Miaka?

Ah well, it had happened, and there was no use bitching about it. Miaka was a bit drunk, and so it was best that nothing had come of an encounter she probably would have regretted in the morning.

_He _wasn't going to use the sake as an excuse though. Booze or no booze, he wanted Miaka. Wanted her so badly that he ached.

He'd never tried to figure out why she had been the lone and shining exception to his 'I can't stand women' credo, just attributed it to a general admiration of her courage and the camaraderie they'd shared. He'd been happy and content with having her friendship back then, but the last few hours had shown him that it wasn't something he was willing to settle for now. From the second he'd laid eyes on Miaka tonight, deeply passionate feelings had stirred within him. He didn't quite understand why he felt them, but they were too intense to be dismissed as mere lust. Miaka meant ten thousand times more to him than any willing lay and always would.

She'd come back to Konan without Tamahome. That had caused him a moment of deep distress, until he realized nothing tragic could have had happened. From his past experiences with Nuriko, Chiriko and Mitsukake he knew that he would have felt it as soon as the worst had happened. Yet, he'd definitely gotten the sense Miaka didn't want to discuss the guy, which had kept him wondering the entire time she was talking. It had been on the tip of his tongue to ask her what happened, but Chichiri had stopped him with a severe look and a quick change of topic that told him to avoid any mention of Little Ghost.

Miaka being alone had to mean that the guy had royally fucked up in some way. Had he strayed and finally gotten dumped? Had he dumped her for someone else? Maybe Suzaku hadn't granted them their wish and they hadn't gotten together at all in her world?

If any of those things held true, did that mean _he_ was free to go after Miaka himself?

If he did go after her, how would she respond? He wasn't exactly experienced in an emotional sense when it came to these kinds of things. Oh sure, he knew what to do _physically_ once he got her in bed, but trying to figure out if it was what she really wanted was a whole other matter. That was the trouble with women, they never came right out and said it, they just sent you signals. But woe to the man who misread the signals!

But Miaka wasn't like that, he reminded himself. She was sweet and honest, too much so for playing games or being a manipulative cock tease. Alcohol had most likely lowered her inhibitions, sure, but he'd gotten the definite feeling she was attracted to him before she'd even taken a drop. He was pretty certain she wanted him to kiss her as much as he wanted to kiss her. If the damn monk hadn't interrupted, he had a good idea she might have permitted other liberties as well.

Not that he would have taken advantage of that. One kiss would have been nice though. Deep; powerful; tongue-thrusting; the kind of kiss that would have branded her _his_ woman...

With an abrupt motion, Tasuki turned so that his back was to the screen. A heavy sigh made his chest rise and fall.

In spite of the soporific effects of the sake, sleep was not going to come easy for him this night.

* * *

On the other side of the screen Miaka lay awake, listening intently to Tasuki's restless movements as he tossed and turned in his bed.

Funny how she'd slept this close to him in the past and never felt such a tormenting melange of excitement, trepidation, awe, and desire. There was no denying that the sounds of him undressing for bed had aroused her, and just the thought of seeing him naked was almost too pleasurable for her to bear.

What she felt wasn't only about her physical needs, though; she truly loved Tasuki. She had always thought of that love as platonic... but that assumption had just been disproved by the feelings that had stirred to life the moment she'd fallen into his arms. When their had eyes met and he spoke to her, the embers of romantic interest had sparked to life. As the evening had gone on and she had gotten to know him all over again, a flame had sprung from those embers, growing steadily, drawing on the promise of the heat and passion that had been concealed beneath the ashes of discontent.

Something was beginning to move. Her life, perhaps? Wasn't this the very feeling she'd been yearning for while watching all her friends hook up with their boyfriends and husbands? Wouldn't it be exciting to see where these newly discovered feelings for Tasuki led her?

But maybe it was best to keep her distance, to protect her heart. That particular organ had already taken a critical beating from one hopeless romance. Letting herself fall for another guy from this world was begging for a surplus of heartache...

On the other hand, holding back in the romance department hadn't done anything but to stick her with a chronic case of loneliness and depression. At age twenty-five, she was still straddling the line between the girl she'd been and full-fledged womanhood. She'd never had any desire to cross that line with anyone except Tamahome until she'd fallen into Tasuki's arms tonight. He'd brought out things in her she'd thought were locked away; just the thought of his smile, warm gaze and his lips on her hand brought on what was close to uncontrollable excitement.

How could something that made her feel happy and alive again be wrong?

How could she reconcile that with her reason for being here?

Miaka's chest rose and fell in a sigh.

Sleep would not come easily to her this night.

* * *

A fully clothed and sober Chichiri sat on his futon, contemplating the darkness.

The emotional vibrations he was getting from Miaka and Tasuki were incredibly strong, but even without sensing their chi, he could've read them like a book throughout the entire evening. Their soft-eyed expressions, the frequent, stolen little glances, the smiles and blushes; it was all too apparent what had ignited between his friends.

What _wasn't_ obvious, however, was what kind of feelings Miaka had for Tamahome. From what Taiits-kun had revealed on his last pilgrimage to her mountain, it was clear that Tama had everything to do with Miaka's return to Konan...which was also why the monk had taken great pains to steer the conversation away from that particular subject. Though she'd bravely tried to hide it, it was clear that his Priestess had been having a rough go of it. Tonight, it had been more important for Miaka to lay aside the burdens she'd carried from her world and simply enjoy herself; the explanation of Tamahome's whereabouts and why she'd come back to Konan could wait until after she had gotten a good night's sleep.

It would also be interesting to see, Chichiri mused idly, if Miaka's feelings for Tasuki came across as strongly in the broad light of day. If so, they might end up being the solution to what was troubling her.

The monk sighed, and then shifted to lie prone upon his bedroll, taking care not to make any noises that would indicate that he was still awake.

Perhaps if he waited just a bit longer to share what he knew... just long enough for Miaka to find love again ...perhaps then, the pain of loss would be lessened.

**To be continued ...**

**Author's note: **

**Thank you for reading chapter one-I hope you enjoyed it. As always, comments and constructive criticisms are welcomed.**

**Best wishes,**

_**KittyLynne**_


	2. A Touch of Fire

**Burned **

**Written by: KittyLynne**

_Legal disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Fushigi Yûgi or its characters; they belong to the immensely talented Yû Watase. I do claim the rights to the original elements of plot and characterization in this tale, as well as the narrative and dialogue. Reproduction of this story in any form without my written consent will be regarded as theft and plagiarism, and will be dealt with accordingly. _

_Author's notes: This is an edited version of my original fic (see author's notes at end of chapter.) R rated for sensuality, adult situations/conversation and cussing. Unspoken thoughts are in italics. Spoilers for TV series warning. Again, keep in mind that the events portrayed in the second OVA series haven't happened. Thanks to my hubby, a.k.a. The Bandit, for editing this chapter for me, and for his suggestion of a certain key phrase. _

**Chapter Two: A Touch of Fire**

Miaka awakened to the light of a new day and the dewy caress of the morning breeze upon her skin. Yawning, she indulged in a luxurious full body stretch, then watched as the rays of the sun crept across her covers and banished the shadows around her.

As her surroundings were gradually revealed, languor fled and she sat upright with a gasp.

_'It wasn't a dream! I'm back in Konan!'_

Soft, rhythmic chanting came from the room just outside her screened in cocoon of blankets. She listened intently, and then smiled in recognition of the cadence and pitch of the voice; Chichiri reciting his morning prayers to Suzaku, a ritual he'd performed on the previous journeys they'd taken together. After the emotional and physical upheaval she'd experienced in the last twenty-four hours, it warmed and comforted her to hear him, although Tasuki probably would have some things to say about the early hour.

Tasuki. Was he awake?

Her gaze fixed on the screen that stood between her and the bandit seishi as she recalled past travels and the occasions where they'd shared one room quarters. On the nights she was too keyed up to drift off, she'd always enjoyed watching Tasuki sleep, her amusement derived from the uninhibited way he had of taking a bed, and how he looked so atypically sweet and angelic in slumber.

It had been a fun and innocent pastime, back then, but no longer. Her eyes were now opened to his potential as a man, and because of it, those same memories took on a deeper and sensual meaning.

She had longed for Tasuki's kiss last night. Disappointment over the interruption and thinking of what it would have been like brought a night filled with dreams that had gone far beyond fulfilling that simple wish. Her body thrummed with arousal as she recalled her fiery dream lover. All she had to do was close her eyes, and she could imagine herself touching him, kissing him, wrapping her legs around him as he made them one …

A deep breath was in order, and she took several as she struggled to control her response. The last thing she needed right now was to get swept up in the pursuit of another romantic fantasy-who knew better than she that living a dream wasn't possible outside of the book world? It was crazy. There was absolutely no future in letting herself fall for another of her seishi. It made no difference if Tasuki returned the sentiment in kind.

No matter how committed she was, no matter how much she wanted him, they would be forced to part and she would have to return to her world alone, just like it had happened with Tamahome.

And yet...after all that had happened, even knowing how much pain and heartache that disregarding the rules could and would bring, an incurably optimistic part of her was shouting that she wouldn't regret experiencing all the pleasures of loving a man like Tasuki. Whether it lasted a day or a lifetime, it could be an affair to remember, and better than anything she'd ever known.

_'I can almost hear Keisuke while he's reading this- 'there she goes, falling for another one; the more things change, the more they stay the same!' But... it isn't going to be the same with Tasuki. How could it be? I may still be a virgin, but I'm not a star-struck teenager. My eyes are wide open.' _

She had clung to the hope that Suzaku would end up granting her secret wish to stay in Konan. When it finally became clear that it wasn't to be, she had decided to make the most of every moment spent with her beloved. Looking back, there was no doubt that she had grown tremendously as a person in being with Tamahome. Her feelings had given her a positive focus during a troubled period in her life, had put her petty teenage problems in perspective and led her to see the big picture lying beyond her insular part of the world.

Those times spent with Tamahome had provided comfort and become treasured memories. Despite the frustration of not having a definitive ending to their courtship, she could honestly say she held no regrets about having fallen in love with him. Because of that wonderful experience, the same heart that had loved Tamahome had the strength and courage to encompass Tasuki and everything he had to offer, conventional wisdom and common sense be damned.

_'Loving Tamahome helped me grow up. Loving Tasuki will help me become the woman I wish to be.' _

She touched the back of her hand with fingertips, recalling the tender touch of the bandit seishi's lips and the intense way he'd looked at her. He was glad she was here, had initiated their almost-kiss, had looked thunderous at having it interrupted. But what did that mean? She was making the assumption that what he'd done and said last night was the start of something romantic, but maybe it was the result of nostalgia and a bit too much sake?

There was only one way to find out. It might be one of the unnecessary risks Keisuke had warned her against taking, but so be it. She'd been wrong about the kind of closure she needed. Being here wasn't only about finding out where Tamahome had gone, it was about finding a life and being given a chance to live it full out and with enjoyment.

That was something she hadn't been doing since she'd last been here, andit had worried Keisuke greatly.

It would be okay now. For better or worse, she was going to live for love.

_'Brother dear, if you're reading this, please understand and forgive me for not being wise.'_

As the chants of the monk faded to a murmured benediction, Miaka tossed aside her covers and scrambled out of bed to prepare for what she knew would be one of the most momentous days in her life.

* * *

Tasuki flopped onto his back and put an arm across his eyes to block out the light slanting across his pillow. It was an exercise in futility of course; sleeping was no longer an option now that he knew Miaka was awake and moving around.

He tried not to listen to the erotic sounds of her disrobing and dressing again, but it was to no avail. Almost immediately, memories of a scantily clad Miaka standing tall and proud in the Caverns of Genbu floated into his mind-the first time he'd gotten more than a partial glimpse of her beautiful breasts. They had been surprisingly full, with enticingly erect nipples that poked out beneath her silk undergarment. He'd saved her life then, burning and melting the ice serpents that were threatening to freeze the life out of her. He'd earned her heartfelt thanks and a smile that had done wonders for his morale, but after all was said and done, Little Ghost had still been the one who had gotten to grope her…

A sudden flash of color brought his reminiscing to an abrupt halt as his celestial mark blazed to life. Mouthing silent curses, the redheaded warrior quickly doused the light with a hand, and then flung himself over onto his stomach in hopes of suppressing the stirring in his loins. It didn't work; the ache was only increasing its demands to be assuaged. Relieving it himself wasn't an option with his priestess within reaching distance, which meant their was only one other possible option for dealing with his predicament.

Gritting his teeth, he replaced the sexy and sultry image of Miaka in clinging silk with one of a stark naked, loudly cackling Taiitsukun.

Yep, that did the trick. Now he could figure things out with some clarity.

He'd never thought he'd see Miaka again. He had needs, and had bedded women that were schooled in giving pleasure without strings of commitment. He enjoyed their company, treated them well, gave them pleasure in return. A couple of them might have liked to have had the chance to make a more lasting impression on his heart, but he wasn't interested.

Once, in a drunken, maudlin moment of philosophizing, Kouji had told him that there was a huge difference between fucking and making love, and when that difference become important, that would be the woman meant for him. Now he finally understood what his best friend had meant. The meaning of wanting Miaka was in an entirely different realm. What he felt for her ran so much deeper than the simple, primal urge to mate. Physical desire wasn't the source of the pleasure he took in having her near to him, in listening to her speak or watching her smile, or in doing things to please her.

Miaka was the only woman who could make him yearn for the chance to show her how much he cared. She was the first woman that made him want to put her feelings before his own, and to instill the desire to make her so happy she wouldn't be able to see any other guy. She was the first woman that he'd held back with, let go, trying to be content in the expectation that she'd be reunited with his good friend.

But she'd hadn't been. And now, he didn't give a damn about the possible consequences of telling her how he felt. Why the hell was that? What were these feelings all about?

He'd pondered those questions for a while, not caring a whit about sleep.

Sometime later in the night, he realized that the answer to all his questions was, 'because I'm in love with Miaka'.

After getting over the shock of being in love, he was presented with another conundrum; how and when he should let her know.

There was no if about telling her. It wasn't in his make up to be bashful or tongue-tied. But apparently love could make him fret about other stupid things like what words to use, at what time that they should be said, and whether the feelings would be requited or not.

Even if she'd made it obvious that she'd wanted a kiss last night, that was no guarantee she would accept anything along that line from him in the broad light of day. It could have been the booze. Or an emotional reaction from being reunited with an old friend.

Or maybe... he was a stand in for Tamahome?

The notion brought on a scowl.

He'd wanted to bring up Tamahome's absence right away, but for some reason, Chichiri had wanted him to keep quiet. He had humored the monk's signals last night, but today was another matter entirely.

Miaka couldn't expect that they wouldn't ask; Little Ghost was a friend and a comrade- in-arms. More than that, knowing she would have accepted his kiss gave him the right to inquire.

Whether Chichiri approved of it or not, he was going to find out what happened to Tama and what part he still played in Miaka's life. That she'd been permitted to come back to this world made reaching that objective all the more urgent. Past encounters had shown how she could be here and gone in a blink of an eye when her mission was finished, so he couldn't delay. Time was too damn precious for him to be subtle in pursuing the truth.

A soft, rhythmic stroking noise began on the other side of the wall; a pleasant and familiar sound that distracted him from his angst riddled thoughts. His expression lightened, and a smile curved his lips. Miaka was brushing her hair; fifty strokes on each side, if memory served. On their previous travels bunking out in the wilderness, he had secretly enjoyed watching her perform the feminine ritual. Her hair was a real pretty color, shiny and very soft looking. Beckoning to be touched...and stroked...and wound around his fingers as she arched in pleasure beneath him…

Tasuki buried his face in his futon to muffle the profanities that sprang to his lips.

He was hard once again, and a Taiitsukun scenario wasn't going to help him.

Nothing would quench his passion but Miaka herself, and he would have to do whatever it took to get her.

* * *

By the time Miaka emerged from behind her screen, Chichiri was in the process of folding up his prayer mat and setting it off to one side of the open window. She offered him a soft 'good morning', and he returned it with a smile, his lone eye sparkling with warmth and affection.

They made small talk, and the subject of the impending journey to Sairo was raised. Miaka was surprised to learn that her warriors were to make the trip on horseback. When she asked why that was, Chichiri heaved a sigh and informed her that it was because the Empress had thought it best for them not to use their seishi powers on a diplomatic visit, and that Tasuki had flatly refused to go by boat.

Miaka hid a smile. Apparently some things _never_ changed, including Tasuki's inability to swim.

"I'm sure the Empress will change her mind about my transporting us when she hears that the Priestess of Suzaku has returned." Chichiri added. "I know she'll want to take any steps she can to insure your saf- "

He broke off as his priestess began to vehemently shake her head no. "What's wrong, no da?"

"Please don't tell her!" She entreated. "I'd prefer it if no one else who knows me finds out that I'm here."

The monk looked perplexed. "May I ask why, no da?"

There was as Miaka struggled with her answer.

"I don't want any fuss. " She finally replied. "I'm not here as a priestess this time. I came back to...to find-"

* * *

"_Tamahome_."

The name cut through the air like a thrown dagger.

Chichiri turned quickly as Tasuki emerged from behind the screen and stepped into the rays of light streaming through the open window. The gazes of the two men clashed, the monk's making it clear that he disapproved of the outburst.

Miaka stared at her fifth seishi, transfixed by how the sunlight caught the flames of his hair and bathed his naked torso in an erotic wash of gold. As he moved forward, her gaze was drawn to the sleep pants that rode low on his hips, taking notice of the way the fabric stretched taut over strong thighs and outlined the intriguing mound that pushed out the fabric at their apex. After a few stomach-fluttering seconds of speculation as to if he wore any kind of an undergarment, she quickly averted her eyes and stared at the floor.

Not that avoiding looking at Tasuki was going torestore her composure; quite the contrary, every nerve ending she possessed was honed to a razor sharp awareness of the man! His growl of voice sent thrills through her, his scent tantalized her, his movements beguiled her... and the thought of touching him was the most powerful stimulant of all.

He came to halt an arm's length away.

When he spoke her name, her gaze skittered back up to his face. Exotic eyes, glittering with emotion, held hers with unblinking intensity.

"So am I right? Are ya here because of Tamahome?"

Overwhelmed by his masculinity, she tried to form an answer.

Chichiri gave her a short reprieve.

"Tasuki, I don't think it's a good time to have this discussion." He said reprovingly.

"There's never gonna be a better time!" The redhead shot back. "We're still her guardians, ain't we? It's our duty to find out why she's here!"

"You could at least wait until after breakfast, no da!"

"Why should I give ya time to think up more reasons not t'talk about it?"

"That you know there's more than one should tell you something, na no da!"

Miaka cringed as her warriors squabbled. She wasn't keen to tackle the sore subject of Tamahome, but the last thing she wanted was to cause trouble between her friends!

"Please don't fight!" She cried out, instantly capturing her warriors' attention. Her eyes glistened with emotion. "Please don't."

"Miaka, you don't have to answer." Chichiri said, casting a digusted look at Tasuki, who stared back, lips set in a hard line.

"It's all right. I should have been straight with the two of you last night as to why I'm here." Her attempt at a smile fell short. "Tasuki is right. Tamahome is the reason for my return."

A deep silence followed her pronouncement.

"So where the hell is he?" Tasuki finally asked. "Why ain't he here with ya?"

"That is the question _I've _been asking since I went home last time!" She said bitterly. "Tamahome swore that he'd find a way back to me and my world. Nine years have gone by with no sign of him. I was thinking that maybe something happened to him here, that he'd..."

She faltered, unable to give voice to the thought.

"I haven't felt anything like when the others died." Tasuki said quickly. "Right, Chiri?"

Chichiri nodded. "I can't pinpoint Tamahome's life force, but I can sense that he exists, Miaka." He gazed at her with understanding. "I know that isn't going to be much comfort to you, the person who has been looking for him and waiting for so long."

"It is a comfort to know nothing terrible has happened, but wish that I knew what to do. Do I wait? Do I give up? I can't go back, I can't go forward, I can't do anything but wait and wonder." She squeezed her eyes shut to force back tears. "Even if the truth hurts, even if he's moved on or doesn't remember me at all, if I could find out where he is...I'd be able to come to terms with it and get on with my life."

Tasuki stood gazing at her, with forehead wrinkled and eyes dark with empathy.

"Why didn't ya say somethin' about this last night, Miaka? Didn't ya think we'd want t'help ya?"

"I thought it could wait for one more night." She said. "Being as happy as I was last night has been a rare occurence for me, and I didn't want to spoil it. Social gatherings in my world have become few and far between because it was impossible to avoid being paired up by the hosts without giving offense, much less trying to explain the reason why I wasn't interested in meeting anyone!" Her smile was mirthless. "Even if any of the men who showed an interest _had _been willing to settle for friendship to begin with, I would still have felt as if I were cheating! So why set them up for disappointment?"

"You haven't been socializing because of waiting for Tamahome, no da?" Chichiri asked with concern. During their past times together, Miaka had excelled in making new friends- it was very difficult to imagine her choosing to live a reclusive lifestyle. "Not even with the Priestess of Seiryu?"

"I used to go out with Yui and a couple of other girlfriends." She replied, turning to look at him. "But it's gotten more difficult the older we get. They're juggling families and careers, and they just don't have the time to go out on a regular basis. And to be perfectly honest…on the rare occasions we have gone out, I haven't enjoyed it. They love to talk about domestic things, their husbands and their babies, which tends to emphasize the fact that I'm still alone and still waiting." She bowed her head. "How pathetic and selfish am I, huh? I should be happy for them, and grateful that I had one great love in my life, but it seems that all I can think about is what I won't ever have. It's horrible-"

"It's not pathetic or selfish to want love, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed. "If he couldn't be with you, Miaka, there's no doubt in my mind that Tamahome would tell you to find happiness!"

"Damn straight!" Tasuki agreed. "He'd hate t'hear that you've been hidin' yourself away like some kinda hermit! It ain't healthy!"

Miaka folded her lips to keep them from trembling. The compassion and concern etched in her warriors' faces brought on a welling of emotion that threatened to dissolve the rest of her composure. Having their unconditional support and hearing their affirmation of her right to love whomever she chose meant more to her than words could convey.

"Thank you both," she murmured, bowing and wiping away a stray tear at the same time. "Thank you so much."

"No thanks are necessary! We're your friends, dammit! We want t'see ya happy!" Tasuki said gruffly.

"That's right." Chichiri stepped forward to give her a hug. "Your happiness is ours, no da."

"So will ya let us help ya now?" Tasuki folded his arms across his chest and stared at her.

"Yes." Miaka drew out of Chichiri's consoling embrace, suddenly feeling self conscious under the intensity of the bandit's gaze. "But you've already helped me, Tasuki."

He blinked. "Yeah? How's that?"

Her smile was tremulous. "Because you were here to catch me."

His smile was fierce. "That ain't nearly enough."

Chichiri looked from Tasuki to Miaka and back again. "You know, Miaka, I think we'll all feel better after some breakfast." As he spoke, the monk produced his mask with a wave of his hand and covered his face with the smiling disguise. "I'll go and put in an order to the kitchen, and have the staff bring the trays up to our room. It's best if you keep out of public gathering places like restaurants if you don't want the Empress to discover you're in Konan, no da."

Miaka glanced down at the pale yellow t-shirt dress that she'd slipped on because it was both comfortable and becoming. By modern standards it was quite modest, but in this day and age where women were kept covered from head to foot, the style was bound to raise some ancient Chinese eyebrows. "That's a very good idea. I'm not exactly dressed to fit in around here, am I?"

"So what's wrong with that?" Tasuki asked, as his gaze made a sweep of her body from head to toe. "You're a real knockout, Mi-chan!"

His admiration was unabashed, and would be something to savor when she was alone with her thoughts. Right now, it was bringing on another blush. "Th-Thank you. You're very nice to say that."

He shook his head, half-smiling. "Did ya hear that Chiri? Tellin' the truth means I'm nice!"

Chichiri stared at him in mild astonishment, then replied, "I agree that she looks great the way she is, but she's going to have to dress like the locals if she doesn't want to attract a lot of undue attention, no da." Running a quick, assessing gaze over his priestess, he added courteously, "if you'll permit me the liberty, Miaka, I'll be happy to go and find some clothing for you after I've ordered us some breakfast from room service, of course."

"I'd like that." She agreed, looking rueful. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I'm afraid I don't have any currency you can use... "

"It's no trouble." The monk assured her firmly. "I have more than enough, and we're staying very close to the merchant district, no da."

"A kick-ass idea, Chiri! Me an' Mi-chan will hang out here until ya get back!"

Tasuki sidled over to give his friend a wince inducing slap on the back. Though the warrior mage remained straight-faced, inwardly he was chuckling. It couldn't have been more obvious that Tasuki wanted to get Miaka to himself, a fact that was being underscored by his stuffing the shakajou into the monk's arms while nudging him none too gently towards the exit.

And so it was, after a quick exchange of goodbyes with Miaka and a wild snatch for his discarded footwear, that Chichiri found himself deposited out in the hallway with Tasuki's loud and cheery farewell echoing in his ears. He grinned under his mask as the door to the room was hurriedly closed, and then crouched to slip on his shoes.

When he had finished adjusting the ties to his satisifaction, he stood and eyed the thick wooden panel in contemplative silence.

Nothing had changed from the previous night. Something extraordinary was brewing between his two dearest friends, and the proof was in the drastic elevation of their life forces. That surge confirmed without a doubt that feelings of an intensely romantic nature were present, running deep, hot, and so strong that Chichiri feared he'd have to lower his own chi just to maintain a safe psychic balance in the room.

Upon further contemplation, maybe that wouldn't be necessary. It was quite possible the problem might be resolved in his absence. Tasuki and Miaka getting together physically could be an very effective outlet for draining pent up chi as well as a means for building it up- or so he'd been told.

All right, it was time to stop thinking that way, or he'd have a problem of his own on his hands.

Hot-faced and flustered, the monk hurried off to take care of his errands.

* * *

After Chichiri had left, a curtain of silence descended in his wake. Outside the window, Miaka could hear the distant, clamoring strains of an ancient city coming to life, but took little interest in it. As far as she was concerned, her world had narrowed to a single room and the one man standing in it.

Tasuki was staring at her with an expression that suggested that he was trying to read her thoughts.

"Is anything wrong?" She finally asked, when the silence had stretched to a breaking point. "You're really quiet."

He blinked, then smiled. "I was just thinkin'."

"About what?"

"You an' me... an' Tamahome."

"Oh."

A sense of expectancy quivered in the air, as if something was waiting for the right words to release it. This was the opportunity she'd been seeking, but now that it was upon her, she couldn't think of an appropriate response to his admission.

She fiddled with an errant strand of hair, and then tucked it behind her ear, conscious that wolf-like eyes were closely following every movement she made.

The awkward moment lengthened.

Her companion scratched the back of his head, dragged a hand through his bangs, opened his mouth, hesitated, and then blurted, "I was just wonderin' what you're plannin' to do if we don't find Tama? Would ya have to go home?"

It was a fair question, she supposed. Too bad she didn't have a definitive answer.

"If there's no sign of him, I'll just have to accept it." A sigh punctuated the statement. "I...suppose I'd have to go home. I have to face facts. I'm not getting any younger, and I'd really like a family of my own. I'd have to start dating again."

"Eh?" Tasuki's brow creased. "What's this...'dating'?"

"It's a courtship ritual in my world." She explained, smiling in spite of a growing dismay that he didn't appear to be into her. If he was, shouldn't he be talking her into staying instead of asking pointless questions? "When two people like each other and want to see if they're suited as a couple, they go out on dates. It often involves them going to places where they can have fun while getting acquainted…usually someplace where they can eat, drink and talk."

The bandit's engaging grin appeared in full force. "Ya mean, just like what you an' me had goin' last night!"

Confounded by the observation, Miaka gaped at him. "Um… I don't know if that really qualifies as a _date_…"

"Whaddaya mean?" Tasuki demanded, looking indignant. "We were spendin' time talkin' an' gettin' acquainted, weren't we?"

Excitement fluttered in her chest. "Well, yes..."

"An' weren't we eatin' an' drinkin' an' havin' some fun?"

"We were." She conceded.

"An' if Chichiri hadn't blundered in, I woulda kissed ya…" Expressive eyebrows arched at her loud intake of breath. "What? Isn't smoochin' a part of gettin' to know someone better too?"

Once again, she was floundering for an answer.

"S-sometimes it is, but as you pointed out, both of us had been drinking and-"

She broke off, flustered by the sight of her seishi steadily closing the distance between them. The entire situation was like a wild carnival ride spiraling out of control. She had no idea of what would happen next, or what she should do about it, or if she really wanted to stop it anyway.

Tasuki, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly where all of it was leading; a reversal of roles that she would have found pretty funny if she hadn't been so nervous.

"Don't gimme any 'we had too much t'drink' crap!" He growled. "I knew damn well what I was doin', an' so did you!"

Miaka lifted her chin. This was not the ideal way to lead up to her confessing her love to him, but then again, nothing about her situation was ideal. "What about all the times you told me you couldn't stand women?" She challenged.

"It don't matter how many times I said it."

"Yes it does! _I'm_ a woman!"

"What if ya knew that you've always been the exception?" He shot back.

She stared at him, taken off guard once again. "I...I have?"

"Yeah! An' do ya know why?"

"Because I'm the Priestess of Suzaku?" She guessed.

He smirked. "Wrong."

"Because I'm like a sister?"

"Hell no!"

"Because we got to be good friends?"

"That ain't it either."

He had come to a halt, but was standing so close to her that she had to tip her head back to look into his face.

"No more guesses?" He asked huskily.

"Not a one." She murmured, feeling her limbs going weak with anticipation. "You...you're going to have to tell me."

The muscles in his throat worked as he swallowed, and his chest rose and fell with a deep breath before he answered.

"Because you're th' woman I fell in love with."

Simple words, plainly spoken.

Life's blood.

Miaka's heart beats thundered in her ears, and she couldn't have moved to save her life. She was conscious that her mouth had opened to tell him how she felt, but emotion clogged her throat and the words wouldn't come.

"Too soon, huh?" He said, clearly misunderstanding the reason for her silence. "I figured that, but I don't see any point in lyin' when it's how I feel, and considerin' what almost happened last night." He shrugged and half smiled. "Don't worry about it. No matter how you're feelin' about me, I'm still gonna love and protect ya! But still, if I don't have a chance in hell of ever bein' with ya... I'd rather ya just say so right now."

Miaka gazed at him with a full heart. It wasn't too soon to stop feeling guilty. It was time she stopped cutting herself off from love and started a new chapter in the story that had begun in the National Library. If doing that meant having to cram a lifetime of love into a few days, then so be it; she'd live every one of those days to their fullest. Tamahome would have been the first one to say 'please be happy'. Just as she would have done for him...

"No, it's not too soon." She stated softly. "It's been almost ten years. As a girl, I loved Tamahome, and I'll cherish those memories forever. But what happened last night finally helped me see that hanging on to the past is keeping me from making new memories as a woman."

Tasuki's smile was a match for the sunshine pouring into the room. "You wanna make them with me?"

"Yes." Her tone was firm, and her eyes took on the gleam of determination. "I'm not afraid to say that I love you, Tasuki. Even if that love isn't enough to keep us together in the end, I don't care! I'm not going to play it safe or run away from what I feel! Making and having a memory of love is better than locking yourself away, even if it means getting hurt!"

Sun browned hands lifted to cup her face. "It's not gonna turn out like that for us!" He vowed. "I won't let it!"

The Priestess of Suzaku looked up at her warrior with an expression full of tender anguish. "You have the strongest will of anyone I've known. But even _you_ can't guarantee that we will have a different outcome than those who've gone before."

Amber eyes blazed as they stared into hers.

"Just watch me!" He said.

Everything about the bandit seishi radiated a powerful conviction, and simply looking at him made it very easy for Miaka to discard fear and denial. She believed in Tasuki, trusted that he would do everything in his power to keep his word. If anyone could make the impossible come true, he would be the one.

His hands found her waist, then slid around to the small of her back to pull her closer. In return, her hands came up to rest upon the twin curves of his pectorals, looking ivory pale against his tanned flesh. He felt warm and wonderful, so delightfully smooth and hard. She adored the way his nipples responded to her touch, poking gently against her palms. She rubbed them lightly, and felt a thrill go through her at the low sound of pleasure he made. It had been such a long time since she'd felt so in tune with another person...she could sense his excitement rising in tandem with hers, feel the heat of it rolling off his body, smell the intoxicating scent of it. His breathing was as rapid and shallow as hers, and his heart hammered away with hard, quick strokes beneath her fingers, perfectly in time with her own.

"Hey, Odango." He said teasingly.

She smiled into his eyes. "Hey, Fang Boy."

He grinned and moved closer.

"It's time for the kissin' part now." He murmured. The simmering ardor in his tone wooed her while his eyes beguiled her with sensual promises.

She whispered affirmation, and then closed her eyes in blissful anticipation.

A hand glided up her back to grasp the mass of hair at the nape of her neck, and gently tugged on it to tilt her face upwards. And then his mouth claimed hers, blotting out everything save for the sweet, sweet taste of desire.

* * *

Tasuki knew he'd found heaven as soon as his lips touched Miaka's. She was everything to him; his world, his purpose, and his reason for being. He had known that, but this new, intensely physical connection with her made him feel it with a passion that shook him to the core of his being.

His enraptured senses reveled in her. Strands of auburn hair tickled his arm and teased his fingers. He drew in a breath and her subtle perfume wrapped around him, mixed with her womanly scent. She smelled like honeysuckle, felt as supple as silk. Her mouth was incredible; lush, moist and welcoming, and tasted far better than the finest sake he'd ever consumed. Her hands fluttered over his chest, arousing him with light- as-a-butterfly caresses. In response, his own hand made a gentle fist in her hair, holding her head captive as his mouth moved over hers with increasing fervor. He had intended to give her a kiss that would make her forget about everything except him, but instead he found that _he _was the one who was in danger of losing all reason!

A kiss alone couldn't convey the depth of his feelings for the Priestess of Suzaku.

Crimson flashed as his kanji symbol came to pulsating life. Impatient to get a fuller taste of her, he nudged her lips with his, and felt a thrill of satisfaction when they submitted to the silent demand. As they parted, he quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth to seduce hers with swirling, silken caresses. She was shy at first, content to follow his lead. Then, gradually, she began to assert herself. Her mouth opened a bit wider, her tongue swipes grew a bit bolder. Her hands drifted to his sides, then around to his back where they hovered just above the swell of his buttocks, not daring to venture lower.

Tasuki smiled to himself. That hesitation was a testament to her innocence, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. It thrilled and humbled him beyond all reason that Miaka had chosen him to love, and to be the one to show her all the delights of physical love. He couldn't wait to get started.

She murmured a protest when he broke off the kiss, but then sighed in delight as he nuzzled, nipped and kissed his way down the length of her throat. The hand on her back slipped to her side, and then roamed slowly up to a spot just under her breast and down again; the other left her hair, mimicking the actions of the first. He both heard and felt her sharp intake of air as his hands stroked her, and felt a warm surge of encouragement when she expelled a breath in a quiet moan.

Acting on instinct as to what might please her, he brushed his parted lips gently along the curve of her collarbone, while moving his thumbs in a languorous, back and forth motion along the undersides of her breasts. He could feel the outline of the contraption she called a bra, and knew a moment's frustration. Why couldn't she wear an undergarment he knew how to remove? Ah well, a small inconvenience like an uncooperative chest harness wasn't going to discourage him. So what if her breasts were covered? Hell, for what he had in mind, they wouldn't even be needed!

Nevertheless, they were much too full and tempting for him to completely ignore. His hands slid up to pay homage to the soft mounds, eliciting a low, sexy whimper that sent a fresh rush of blood to his sex. Ignoring the demands of his own flesh, he ran his tongue tip up and over the tendons at the base of her neck, then lightly nipped at them with his fangs as he continued to palm the sweet curves of her breasts. A louder moan resonated beneath his lips, and he smiled against her skin. Surprising, how gratifying it was to set his own urges aside in favor of satisfying Miaka's.

And now, with the thought of satisfying her in his mind, he would kneel to his lovely Priestess and worship her lovely body with his mouth and hands and tongue. It would leave him aching to have more of her, but that didn't matter. It was the perfect solution to the time constraint under which Chichiri's impending return had placed them- and besides, he'd already made the decision that this time would be all about Miaka. After enduring nine years of loneliness and heartache, this woman deserved all of the happiness and pleasure he could possibly give to her!

He quickly debated whether to take her back to the futon, then rejected the idea. His loins were throbbing with the savage urge to fill and possess, and having her in that position would make it too easy for him to succumb to his desires. That delight would wait for another time when they wouldn't have to rush through the preliminaries to the act of love. Though he'd never been with a virgin before, he knew that a woman's first time could be heaven or hell...and damn it, he was going to give Miaka heaven, no matter how long it took! If it meant suffering from a perpetual hard on for a while, so be it.

Miaka watched from beneath half- lowered eyelids as her warrior dropped to his knees in front of her, then caught her breath as his caressing hands found the backs of her thighs. "Tasuki…wha...what are you doing?"

He looked up at her, eyes smoldering beneath soot colored lashes. "Don't know a proper name for it, so I'll just call it…'sharin' Miaka's peach'."

Before she could utter a single word of protest, he reached for the hem of her dress and pulled the material up around her waist, exposing creamy skin and shimmering pink silk panties to his burning gaze. She gasped, and then hurried to cover the telltale damp spot that had formed between her legs, but Tasuki waylaid her hand and pulled it away.

"There isn't any reason to hide from me, Mi-chan!"

She stared at him as her face grew hot from mortification. "Why?" She whispered. "Why do you want to look at that?"

"I like seein' you this way." He replied in a gentler tone. "Knowin' that I can excite ya gets me even more so." He glanced down at himself, then back at her. "An' if ya don't believe that… take a look for yourself."

Miaka glanced down as frank curiosity overcame timidity. Undeniable proof of her seishi's words was straining against the cloth that presently confined it. Forgetting her self-consciousness for the moment, she stared at it, wondering what the impressive ridge would look like when uncovered.

Her seishi remained motionless, letting her look.

"Just like you are th' way you are because of me, I'm this way because of you." He said, when her eyes finally met his. "There's no need t'be shy about it when we're together, because it's the way things are supposed t'be! Understand?"

She found she could smile as embarrassment faded. With her free hand, she smoothed back the swatch of bangs that had fallen over one of his eyes.

"I understand." She said softly.

"And?"

"And I promise I won't try to hide how I feel about you any longer."

"Good girl. Now, would ya let me do somethin' for ya? Somethin' t'make ya forget your troubles an' feel good?"

Miaka gazed down at her warrior, visually drinking in his strong, masculine beauty while she considered her answer. Allowing herself to be intimate with Tasuki was a thought that both excited and scared her. She'd been dreaming of a moment like this for years, all the while thinking that it would happen with Tamahome and wrapped within in the bonds of matrimony. After all she'd gone through in waiting for that moment, letting go of her old way of thinking wasn't easy.

However, after years of regret, the fear of missing out on the chance to be loved by the incredible man now kneeling before her was far stronger.

Her choice was clear.

"All right, Tasuki." She said in a half-whisper. "But only if it's something you want to do."

"There ain't no 'if' about it for me." He responded huskily. "I wanna do this."

Fiery devotion blazed in his eyes as he brought the hand he held captive to his lips. Turning it over, he pressed a kiss into her palm before lowering it carefully to her side.

Then he turned his full attention to the pursuit of her happiness.

* * *

Miaka allowed her head to fall back against the wall as new, incredible sensations rippled through her body. The fire that Tasuki had kindled within her was building to a white-hot intensity- a blaze that was fueled by far more than physical needs. His extraordinary selflessness had overcome all of the formidable defenses she had built against loving someone new… and in return, his love had filled the huge void in her heart. No one else had ever made her feel this good or this wanted. His kisses and caresses consumed her, bound her tightly to him in heart, body and soul.

Just the mere thought of that bond was bringing her close to the pinnacle.

Muscles tightened, and multiple sensations coalesced into a single ball of need. Her heartbeats thundered and her head restlessly turned from side to side against the wall while the fragrance of her desire grew even stronger. Tasuki's hands were back on her hips, pinning them securely in place as his mouth took intimate possession of her once again. Rendered helpless under his sensual onslaught, she moaned his name, bucking and straining against his firm grasp as his facile tongue and lips coaxed and tugged her towards ecstasy.

There was no turning back, no escape from the inevitable. Nothing existed for her except the feel of a warm, wet mouth and calloused hands, and the unbearable tension spiraling within her loins.

She stiffened, then arched towards fullfillment. She was an ignited fuse…burning hot… ready to explode…

At the climax of sensation, she tipped her head back to release a throttled cry. Pure and unfettered pleasure spilled from her like lava and she surrendered to its throbbing flow with abandon, riding the blissful wave as far as she could. In the back of her fevered mind she knew Tasuki was riding the crest right along with her, holding her fast, loving her with his mouth, determinedly prolonging her enjoyment in every way he knew how.

When intense sensation had abated to pulsing aftershocks, she sagged back against the wall, for the moment reduced to a weak-kneed mass of satiated flesh. Basking in the aftermath of spent passion, she could barely stir as her lover continued to tenderly nuzzle her. Only when his mouth and hands stilled and then began to withdraw from her did she revive enough to murmur a heartfelt objection.

They were only parted for the time it took the bandit seishi to get to his feet.

Their gazes locked, eyes silently reaffirming their newly discovered love as Tasuki drew her into the circle of his arms. Tipping her face up with a hand, he bent his head to administer a slow and open-mouthed kiss that made her feel as if they were melting into one being. Miaka released her hold on the rolled up dress to wind her arms around his neck. The scent and taste of her was on his lips and tongue, but she didn't mind. How could she mind a little thing like that when he had just given her the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt?

When their mouths parted, she swayed a bit, still wobbly from the effects of what had been done for her. The bandit seishi's encircling arms steadied her, and then tightened possessively as he regarded her with blatant satisfaction.

"You're lookin' a bit limp, Odango." He teased, with a wicked grin. "Better grab on t' me until ya get your legs back!"

She obeyed with a tiny giggle, which promptly changed to an exclamation of dismay as she felt a hardness pressing into the lower part of her belly. "Tasuki! You're still- you need-I want to-"

The seishi of fire stopped her sputtering with a gentle hand over her mouth. "Better not, Chiri will be back soon. I'll be happy if ya say I made it good for ya."

Her eyes misted at the tenderness glowing in his. "It was so good. The best. But-"

Her protest was stifled by a kiss that had her holding on to him for dear life.

"You haven't had the best I got yet." Tasuki promised, as the kiss finally ended. His grin was wide and wicked, as he added, "Consider that a fair warnin'."

* * *

When a parcel-laden Chichiri finally returned to the room almost an hour after he had left it, he made sure to knock politely. Relief filled him when an immediate summons came from within and he entered the room to find Miaka and a fully dressed Tasuki chatting happily as they dug into the delicious looking breakfast that had been delivered in his absence.

At first glance the scene seemed completely innocent, but the monk didn't put much stock in first impressions. A second look produced some interesting details; Miaka's hair now tumbled wildly about her face, her dress had acquired some very interesting wrinkles, and only a totally blind man could miss how brightly the Priestess' green eyes shone every time she looked at Tasuki. In return, the bandit seishi was looking at Miaka as if he'd rather be eating her than the food she insisted on serving him. The chi levels swirling around him only added to the mystery; Tasuki's was wildly jagged and elevated, but Miaka's had subsided to a tranquil, smooth pulse.

Chichiri found himself pondering the situation as he set down his shakajou and bundles. Something had to have happened to Miaka to effect such a change…but if the two of them had done anything shouldn't _both _of them be relaxed? What could have gone on that would have produced such an unbalanced effect?

The answer that occurred to him brought on a such strong reaction in his own body that he was forced to sit down, cover his lap with a breakfast plate, and start piling food on it with a haste unbecoming to a disciplined monk. Luckily for him, Tasuki and Miaka were too wrapped up in conversation to notice.

It was really none of his business, and besides that, his personal vow of penitence included forsaking carnal knowledge of women. Merely thinking about sex could end up leading him into trouble; therefore it would be the best thing for all of them if he kept his insatiable curiosity in check...

**To be continued!**

_A bit of fic history: This story wasn't intended for posting on this site, but after a plagiarist cut and pasted/posted it here, I decided to put it up in an edited form. I want to express my thanks to all of you who reviewed after chapter one and asked for more- I'm so happy to know that you liked it. __That being said, I have to confess that I don't know if I'll be able to post any more of it here. Editing this story down to an acceptable rating without losing 'the mood' presents a stiff challenge…:turns beet red and grins: _

_Guess I'll wait and see if the response is favorable to having 'censored' chapters and then decide if it's worth editing the rest in a like manner. _

_Again, thank you so much to all who have taken the time to read and review this story. _

_Best wishes,_

_KittyLynne_


	3. Stoking the Flame

**Burned**

**_Written by: KittyLynne_**

_Legal disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Fushigi Yuugi or its characters; they belong to the immensely talented Yuu Watase. I do claim the rights to the original elements of plot and characterization in this tale, as well as the narrative and dialogue. Any reproduction of this story in any form without my written consent will be regarded as theft and/or plagiarism, and will be dealt with accordingly. _

_Author's notes: **Rated M for cussing, adult conversation and situations**. Spoilers for series warning. Mild sap warning, and another reminder that this story is set a few years after the first OAV where Tenkou was initially sealed away by the four gods. The second OAV hasn't occurred. _

_I would also like to acknowledge the hard work of my wonderful beta reader. Spak-chan, you're a treasure-your help has been invaluable, and your warm, patient encouragement has kept me going on this when I was ready to throw in the proverbial towel. Thank you so much. _

**Chapter Three: Stoking the Flame**

It was with an unusually strong sense of excitement that Tasuki entered the large stable located behind the inn. He'd never enjoyed traveling on horseback or dealing with horses in general, but today was a notable exception. The thought of having so much uninterrupted contact with Miaka and having the curves of her body pressed against him for hours, had him ready and eager to saddle up.

Wrinkling his nose against the earthy scent of fresh droppings, he walked up to the stall that held Kado, the powerful stallion that had been presented as a gift to him from the Empress Dowager. Though he greatly appreciated the gesture, he couldn't help smirking at the choice Houki had made. Never thought I'd own a white horse. Ain't a good choice for a bandit, that's for sure!

The steed was obviously well trained and stood patiently as Tasuki saddled him and then tied on sacks holding various provisions. After he was satisfied everything was secure, the bandit seishi dipped into one of the bags and pulled out a carrot.

"Hey boy! Got somethin' for ya." He crooned, extending his hand. "A reward for good behavior."

Kado eyed the treat for a moment, then stretched out his neck. After a tentative sniff, he lipped up the treat.

In the next stall, Chichiri paused in saddling his own mount to watch the stallion. "Well done, Tasuki! I think you've just made a friend, no da."

"Sure hope so." The bandit replied. "It'd end up bein' a damn long trek if he decides he doesn't like who he's travelin' with!"

"Then you had better bring a lot of extra bribes if you want to get through the desert in one piece this time, no da!"

Tasuki flashed a sarcastic grin at his snickering friend. He pointed to the bulging sacks hanging over the stallion's flanks. "Thanks for th' reminder, wiseass, but I already got it covered. There's plenty for us both!"

Both men laughed as the horse chose that opportune moment to give his new owner a less-than-gentle nudge for another treat.

After complying with the demand, Tasuki reached out to stroke a hand down his mount's broad, velvety muzzle. "Heya big guy...we're goin' on an adventure with a lady! I'm gonna need your help to keep her safe on th' ride- are ya up for doin' that?"

The stallion nickered agreeably as he lowered his head in acceptance of his master's touch.

The bandit warrior was pleased. "Good boy, Kado. We're gonna get along fine."

Chichiri absently rubbed the side of his jaw where his mask met his neck, pondering on how to broach his next subject. "You know Tasuki...we only have these two horses, no da. They're probably not used to carrying two riders. Maybe we should think about taking turns-"

"Already worked it out with Kado here. Miaka's ridin' with me." Tasuki stated. His accompanying glare made it clear it wasn't a point for discussion.

"I see." The monk stared back. "Is there anything else you need to tell me regarding the two of you?"

The bandit swallowed an expletive, knowing his unreasonable fit of jealousy had enabled Chichiri to read him like a book that began and ended with Miaka.

"Maybe." He hedged, fidgeting under the elder seishi's blandly smiling but relentless gaze. "Okay, yeah, there is. But I don't wanna discuss it right now."

"Why, no da? Wasn't it you who said it's a good thing to get things out in the open?"

The bandit seishi scowled. "It can wait for a time she ain't all alone an' waitin' for us!"

Chichiri turned back to his horse to hide a grin. He'd put a barrier around the inn to keep Miaka safe, but he wasn't about to deprive his friend of the chance to look chivalrous. "Point taken. She should be ready, so you'd better go ahead and get her, no da."

Tasuki looped Kado's reins around his hand. "Thanks."

* * *

Miaka could feel her heart thudding with anticipation as she made her way to the lower level of the inn. The few minutes she'd been apart from Tasuki seemed like hours, and she couldn't wait to see him again.

Thankfully, the staff was still busy in the kitchen or serving breakfast to the crowds in the Inn's restaurant, so no one appeared to delay her. It didn't take long to locate the rear exit Chichiri had described. The thick, wooden door swung outwards; she stepped through it onto a small veranda. After taking an appreciative breath of clear, unpolluted air, she walked to the balustrade, and looked out over a spacious expanse of grass to the thatch-roofed, stone building that served as a stable. At present the wooden double doors were closed, and her warriors were nowhere in sight. Glad that she had not kept them waiting, she strolled to the steps, set down her backpack, and then leaned against the railing to survey her surroundings.

The sky was cloudless and as intensely blue as it was possible for the heavens to be. The trees and manicured bushes that bordered the property were in full foliage, and the sweet scent of herbs and flowers growing in a nearby garden filled the air. It was clearly going to be another lovely day in Konan. Nevertheless, she was thankful for the unseasonably cool breeze that somewhat tempered the heat of the sun. Even with the lightweight fabrics used, she wasn't accustomed to being covered from shoulders to feet in the summertime. Shorts and a t-shirt were much more her style.

Still, she'd been absolutely delighted by the beautiful outfit Chichiri had procured for her, and surprised that he'd found something so strongly reminiscent of the robes she'd worn as a priestess. The only differences were that the underskirt was made of brocade instead of sheer tulle, and that there was an exquisitely embroidered dudao to wear beneath the red over robe, instead of a bejeweled bird's claw necklace. She still blushed a little to think that the monk had given consideration to buying undergarments for her, but she was also grateful for his thoughtfulness. The more substantial brocade would provide protection from saddle sores, and the halter-style breast cloth would provide much needed support during what was sure to be a bumpy ride.

After dressing with great care, she'd been determined to match the rest of her appearance to the elegance of her attire. She'd brushed her unruly hair until it shone, and then gathered and plaited it into a single thick braid that she draped over one shoulder. After that, she had hooked jade teardrop dangles into her ears, spritzed herself with a subtle fragrance, and applied lipstick as her only cosmetic; her glowing eyes needed no artificial enhancement, and the heightened color in her cheeks made blush unnecessary.

A final glance in her hand mirror had shown that she was looking her best. Loving someone and being thoroughly loved in return certainly was a very effective beauty treatment, she thought with a sigh. Though she'd never been one to be overly concerned with her looks, she couldn't help hoping that Tasuki would notice the vast improvement in her appearance.

Sudden movement in front of her caught her eye; the door to the stable was swinging open. Shading her eyes with a hand, the priestess watched as Chichiri emerged, holding onto the bridle of an elegant, chestnut-colored steed. He spotted her in an instant, waved, and turned off to one side as Tasuki appeared behind him, leading a majestic white stallion. Chichiri spoke to the bandit, who turned to look at her, lifting a hand. Miaka returned the gesture with enthusiasm, then felt her pulse quicken as Tasuki turned his mount and headed in her direction with a purposeful stride.

He was coming for her.

The knowledge thrilled her, made her heart catch fire.

Until this moment, she hadn't realized how frightened she'd been that her capacity to love had disappeared with Tamahome. Her powerful reaction to Tasuki proved that it hadn't vanished at all; she'd simply allowed that kind of feeling to freeze over for a time. Much as the ice serpents of Hikitsu had done to her in the Cavern of Genbu, the loss of someone she'd loved so deeply had held her in frigid, paralyzing coils of misery.

In retrospect, it was fitting and right that it was Tasuki that had saved her back then.

"For ice, ya need fire," he had told her at the time. "An' for fire, I'm your man."

Those straightforward words carried more profound meaning than she could have imagined; they were a prophecy wrapped in truth.

Tasuki _was_ her man. His fire renewed her, protected and sustained her, restored love and passion to her life. The flame he'd ignited was eternal; when at last they had to part, the memory of it would continue to blaze inside of her, keeping her hopes alive and a frozen existence at bay.

Though the thought was bittersweet, Miaka smiled.

Getting burned by Tasuki was a risk she was willing to take.

* * *

She was a vision in red, Tasuki thought, as he reached the steps where Miaka stood. He brought Kado to a halt with a muttered command, all the while continuing to stare at the woman standing before him.

The sun shone down upon her like a benevolent caress from the gods, turning her auburn hair into a golden red nimbus. Her eyes sparkled, her delicate face was flushed with excitement, and her smile of welcome sent warmth surging through him.

His gaze drifted lower to the long, graceful neck and soft skin visible above the square cut neckline of her tunic, lingered at the suggestion of shadow between her breasts, then dropped down the length of her silk garments. The glossy material slipped gently over her curves, concealing and revealing all at once.

Seeing her dressed this way brought back a host of memories, the foremost of them being the day she'd first tried to summon Suzaku. He'd always thought she was rather cute, but in her priestess garb she'd been beautiful. It was the first glimpse he'd gotten of the woman she was to be...and he'd been transfixed. Since then, she'd definitely realized that potential and then some. In his eyes, she'd never looked more beautiful or desirable than now.

As the silence lengthened, Miaka smoothed her skirt, and then began to fiddle with the gold sash wrapped around her slim waist. "Do you like it? Will I fit in? Did I tie the obi right? I'd almost forgotten how-"

"It's all fine!" He blurted, causing her to glance up in surprise. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Ya look even prettier."

The words were inadequate, but she looked as satisfied as if he'd recited a romantic soliloquy. She ran her hands down the sides of her tunic, and then lightly touched the edge of its neckline. "Thank you. I hoped that you'd like seeing me in traditional dress."

The comment and the gesture fired his blood. Suddenly, he was no longer tongue-tied. "I'll show ya just how much I like it if ya come down here!"

For a heart thumping moment, it seemed as if she would do that, but decorum won out.

"Um, I think I better not. Chichiri's watching." She murmured, after a furtive glance towards the stables.

The bandit looked too. Sure enough, the monk was watching and waiting.

"Fine. Guess I'll be comin' to you then."

He draped Kado's lead over a railing at bottom of the steps, giving the horse a pat of approval and murmured word of praise as it stood patiently and perfectly motionless. Miaka was standing two steps above him, which put her face just above his eye level. It was only a short reach for her hand, and she didn't try to resist him as he captured it in both of his and brought it to his mouth. He bent his head and pressed a lingering kiss to the back of it, paying homage to her in the manner he'd done the night before. Now, as it had then, her breathing hitched and quickened with feminine awareness.

Hearing the sound made Tasuki smile internally; playing the part of a respectable suitor wasn't his forte, but he figured he could get used to it in a big hurry if Miaka always reacted to him in this way.

Still holding her hand, he straightened and looked straight into her eyes.

"Pretty lady, will ya do me th' very great honor of sharin' my horse?"

Cheeks ablaze, she simply smiled and nodded.

* * *

A single day could make a remarkable difference, Miaka reflected, a few minutes and a mile or so later.

Twenty four hours ago she had been depressed and alone, her only physical contact with men coming from fighting with them for a seat on a train or a bus. Now here she was in an ancient land, riding sidesaddle on a magnificent white horse, dressed in fine silk, and ensconced within the arms of the handsome, chivalrous warrior that she loved with all her heart. It was a romantic fantasy come true, a scene taken straight out of an epic movie or one of her favorite fairy tales.

But there's no guaranteed 'happily ever after' in this book. She thought moodily. It'd be nice to be the first priestess who gets that kind of ending.

Unwilling to continue along that path of thinking lest it spoil a perfect day, Miaka turned her attention back to her surroundings.

They were in the outer ring of the business district, which housed a handful of permanent stalls. By the looks of it, it served as an initial gathering place for those who'd come to try their luck at selling in the city. Although Chichiri and Tasuki had avoided traversing the main thoroughfare of the capital, they were still riding in the midst of a sizeable, bustling crowd.

As they rode along, she also couldn't help noticing that their Imperial- caliber mounts were drawing many curious, interested glances from those making their way into the heart of the commerce district. It wasn't a surprise that a great many recognized two of the riders as Suzaku warriors, and soon began to offer warm hails of praise and blessing, as well as bows of the deepest respect.

Chichiri reined in his mount close to the white horse.

"I was afraid of this, no da." He said in a low voice. "That flaming hair of yours is a dead giveaway, Tasuki."

The wing seishi snorted. "An' th' mask and that weird rooster tail of yours ain't?"

Miaka hastened to interrupt, knowing all too well how quickly the two warriors' bickering could get out of hand. "Please! Don't be concerned on my account!" She urged, glancing from one to the other. "It makes me so happy to see you being honored in this way! For all that you've done for Konan, you deserve the highest respect, and much more!"

Chichiri looked surprised, and then a bit flustered. "Thank you, Miaka. You're kind to say that, no da."

Tasuki gave her a cocky grin. "When ya put it like that, I guess we can't complain!"

"Good." Their priestess replied warmly. Satisfied that harmony had been restored between the two guardians, she looked forward once more, falling silent as her thoughts returned to her previous times in the book.

It was true that many people had seen her back then, but there was really no reason to be concerned or nervous about it, she assured herself firmly. The odds that anyone would connect her, a brooding, mature woman of twenty five, with the cheerful, baby-faced fifteen-year-old who'd served as their priestess were small at best. Not only that, the legend stated that the Priestess had to remain in her world when her duties were finished, so there was no reason for them to think Suzaku no miko would return to their midst.

However, that line of reasoning brought another question to mind- just why had she been able to return to Konan? Had Taiitsukun changed her mind about the rules of separation? Was her own steely resolve to find Tamahome enough to have gotten her here? It wasn't boasting to think that; she knew she had a strong will. If she hadn't, she couldn't have survived the coupling with Suzaku-seikun and the use of his godly powers. Did she carry some lingering effect from that union? And what about about her connection with her seishi? The fact that she'd ended up in Tasuki's lap had to mean it was as strong as ever- had it helped her to return?

A bouquet of wildflowers landed squarely in her lap, interrupting her musing in a startling but very nice way. Miaka looked up, trying to spot who had thrown it.

"A gift for a beautiful and honorable lady!" A handsome young merchant called out as he passed by in his wagon.

She blushed under the warmth of his appreciative gaze, and acknowledged the offering with a shy smile and a nod of the head. Her admirer responded with a quick grin and an elaborate half bow before turning his attention back to his driving.

Still smiling, Miaka turned to display the bouquet to her companions.

"Aren't they pretty? What a nice man!" She declared, happily burying her nose in sweet floral fragrance.

Chichiri glanced sideways at Tasuki, whose expression had darkened. "A very brave man." He observed.

"A man with a death wish!" The bandit retorted, turning in the saddle to glare daggers at the vendor's retreating figure.

"Forget him, no da!" The monk ordered, suddenly sounding tense. "Take a look at what's happening ahead of us!"

Tasuki quickly faced forward, and scowled at what met his eyes. Several young men, some on conveyances and some on foot, were starting to gradually close ranks on them from all sides. "What th' hell is all this?"

"It was Miaka's acceptance of the flowers, no da." Chichiri replied in a low tone. "A lady of high status has shown she favors one of their own, and it's given them hope."

Miaka laid the bouquet in her lap, looking upset. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that thanking him would cause this sort of trouble."

The mage seishi shook his head. "There's no need for an apology, no da. Unconditional love and acceptance are integral parts of your power as Suzaku no miko." He gave her a warm smile. "In addition to that, your chi is much stronger now, so it's bound to attract others to you."

"Oh!" She hadn't realized. Taiitsukun had said she'd possessed her own special powers, but she'd never been certain what they were.

She glanced at Tasuki, wondering what he thought of the matter. The mute inquiry went unnoticed, however, for he was wholly preoccupied with the handful of brash young vendors that had begun to surround them, calling out for the 'beautiful lady' to dismount so they could 'show her their wares'. Though they were seated high above the crowd and still moving, the haranguing was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

When several young men started to run alongside the stallion, it became apparent that Tasuki had had enough. Transferring the reins to one hand, he cinched a possessive arm about her waist and turned a menacing, hard-eyed glare upon the group. They heeded the warning and scattered. The bandit chuckled scornfully as he watched them go, and then turned to his brother seishi.

"Chiri! Let's haul ass before I end up havin' to fry these poor fools!"

The monk gave him a curt nod of approval. "Let's go, no da!"

**T**hey first urged the horses to a fast trot as a warning, unwilling to take a chance on trampling anyone. When the crowd around them fell back to a safe distance, they upped the trot to a canter, and then broke into a gallop as they finally cleared the outer rim of the throng.

A bit unnerved by the precariousness of her position, Miaka leaned into the hollow between Tasuki's shoulder and chest, as her hand reflexively rose to grab hold of one of the leather straps crossing his chest. She relaxed as she managed to steady herself, only to tense once again in dismay as she realized she'd forgotten about the flowers resting on her lap. As her other arm was trapped against her seishi's hard torso, she was powerless to prevent the mass of blossoms and greenery from slipping from its perch and falling to the ground.

Tasuki glanced down just in time to see the bouquet disappearing under Kado's hooves. For a moment what looked like intense satisfaction flickered in his expression, but it was gone so quickly, she couldn't be sure.

"Sorry, Mi-chan, but we can't stop or we'll be surrounded by that gaggle." He jerked his head towards a large caravan of merchants approaching from the opposite direction.

"That's all right, it's my own stupid fault for dropping them! " She replied with forced cheer. I've never gotten any as a gift before. I wish I could have kept one for my diary. "At least I got to enjoy them for a little while. I'd forgotten how much I love flowers."

"I'll get ya some more!" Tasuki promised at once. "The best ones you've ever seen!"

She stared up at him, amazed by the offer. Even over a matter as petty and inconsequential as this, Tasuki cared about her feelings. Knowing that he did was a far better gift than the flowers, and one she didn't think she deserved.

"Thank you, Tasuki." She said, giving him what she knew was a blatantly adoring look. "I'll love them that much more if they're from you."

He didn't reply, but his soft-eyed glance told her all she needed to know.

* * *

They rode onward, through flat, low lying farmland, which eventually transformed into rolling pastures bisected by streams and wandering side roads. After almost two hours, they came to a wayside pavilion, a perfect place for a break. The bamboo roofed, open walled structure provided welcome respite from the sun, and the public well next to it provided sustenance for the thirsty travelers and their sweaty mounts.

As she stretched out her cramped muscles, Miaka delighted in watching as the two horses stretched out their heads, sniffed each other, touched noses, and then began to nuzzle one another's necks. She'd never really paid much attention to the magnificent creatures in her previous time in the book; they had just been four legged transports to her. This time around she found them fascinating to watch. If the extremely friendly way they were grooming each other was anything to go by, it appeared that this budding acquaintance could blossom into a full-blown romance!

Aware that her companions would probably think her overly fanciful, Miaka kept the notion to herself; however, it didn't stop her from thinking it romantic and very sweet that both animals were contentedly taking turns in munching the carrots that Tasuki had brought to them.

It occurred to her then that she didn't even know the horses' names. She asked Chichiri, who had come to stand next to her.

"The stallion is called Kado, and the mare is Aya." He informed her cheerfully.

"They make a beautiful couple." She said, smiling.

"An unlikely one as well, no da." The monk responded. "Kado was trained by the head stable master for the Imperial army, and Aya was broken to be ridden by the ladies of the court, so they were housed in different quarters. If they had stayed where they were, they couldn't have met."

"An' if they hadn't, the lady would've missed out big time!" Tasuki added, as he joined them.

His eyes sparkled with unholy laughter, but Miaka refused to let herself get flustered. "What do you mean?"

The bandit seishi smirked. "Are ya sure ya really want to know?"

"Tasuki means that Kado and Aya have to be kept apart at night unless we want a colt on the way, no da." Chichiri interjected, with an exasperated glance at the younger man.

"Ohhh..." With widened eyes, Miaka glanced at Kado, just in time to see the stallion's gender extend to full length and emit a yellow stream. She blinked, then stared in disbelief, not sure if she should be horrified or impressed. To put it bluntly, the thing was...huge. There was no way that the smaller and finer boned mare could ever handle something that big- could she?

"If I were Aya, I'd run like crazy." She said, half under her breath.

"Kado would chase her down." Tasuki informed her. "It'll be better if she doesn't resist. An' besides, nature kinda has a way of takin' care of these things..."

Though his tone was matter-of-fact, his sidelong glance was rife with sexual mischief. Miaka's tummy fluttered, and her face felt as if it had caught on fire. Were they still talking about the horses? "I...I suppose it does."

Their gazes held as the air grew heavy with pleasurable tension- tension that quickly dissipated when Chichiri gave a discreet cough.

"Would anyone like a carrot, no da?"

* * *

After they went to rest in the shade of the pavilion, Miaka's discomfiture over the horses gradually faded. Stuffing her mouth full of carrot had helped, because it kept her from saying anything that could be construed as provocative. It also helped that Tasuki took pity on her and kept his teasing to a minimum.

Soon it was time to move on. Though she could have mounted Kado all by herself, Miaka found she enjoyed being lifted into the saddle as if she weighed no more than a feather. Tasuki's gallantry made her feel wonderfully feminine, as did riding within his protective embrace. She loved how he was taking care of her, and relished being treated like a lady for once in her life. It was a step backwards for a modern, independent young woman to admit that, she supposed, but she didn't feel one iota of feminist guilt. There was no harm in letting him pamper her, as long as she made sure to do things for him in return.

Pleasure quickly faded to remorse at the thought. She hadn't taken care of Tasuki. Telling him she loved him was only the first step; she also needed to show him how much he meant to her. She had no right to be satisfied and content when she hadn't made him feel everything he'd made her feel. That was going to change right now. Of course, there was only so much she could get away with out in plain sight, but she would do as much as she safely could to express the strength of her feelings for the fiery seishi.

Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself to sway towards her protector until her cheek was pressed lightly against one side of his muscular chest.

"You okay?" Tasuki asked.

"Couldn't be better." She replied, liking the way concern roughened his voice.

"Go ahead and get some sleep if ya want." He offered. "I don't mind."

"I'm not sleepy." She said, and proved the statement by moving her head so she could gently nuzzle the side of his neck, much as she'd seen Aya and Kado do to each other at the pavilion.

His audible intake of air gave her pause, but when no objection followed, she continued. After a moment, she felt his chest lift and drop in a deep sigh, and the clear acceptance of her affections encouraged her to improvise, adding feather-light touches of her tongue tip and a teasing nibble or two to her repertoire. When her mouth fastened onto his neck, he tensed slightly, his fingers flexing on her waist. Nevertheless, she kept going, drawing tiny circles on his skin with her tongue tip before daringly sucking in a bit of his skin into her mouth to give him a small but noticeable love bite.

Retaliation was sudden and swift. Rivulets of shocked pleasure coursed through her as the masculine hand splayed over her ribs shot upwards to cup her breast.

She gasped and stopped what she was doing to look up at him."Tasuki, no!"

He simply slanted her an unrepentant grin before directing his gaze back to the road.

His hand stayed in place.

A quick glance forward told her that Chichiri was riding slightly more than two horse lengths ahead of them. Another glance down showed her that her uplifted arm hid the position of her seishi's hand from all from the most discerning view. As long as she didn't move her arm and they stayed behind the monk, and all he did was hold it, things would stay discreet. If not-

As if in answer to her thoughts, Tasuki began to mold and caress the mound of flesh he held with a confident and unhurried sensuality. As the warmth of his hand seeped beneath the silk, her nipple hardened in response, poking through the silk and into his palm, shamelessly begging for attention. He responded with gratifying speed, first rubbing it lightly and then grasping and rolling it between finger and thumb. When he began to tug at the aroused peak, Miaka tipped her head back and bit her bottom lip hard to keep from whimpering.

Her seishi's breath caressed her ear, and his lips pressed a brief, hot kiss against her temple before he spoke in her ear,

"Ya don't have to hold it in, y'know. I'll make sure no one can hear ya but me."

Her eyes closed against temptation. So unfair! How the heck was she supposed to administer to him while reeling under the erotic barrage of his attention? Not only that, she didn't dare move her free arm, lest Chichiri or someone else along the road would see what was being done to her! Really, the only thing she did still have use of was her mouth!

Her mouth and words.

Now there was an idea. No need to hold it in, he had said. Well then, she wouldn't! She'd simply have to tell him what it was that she wanted to do! Granted, it was something she'd normally never think of doing, but nothing about this situation was normal. There was no time to lose. She had to prove to Tasuki that his needs were of paramount importance to her before it was too late. Embarrassment and girlish modesty had no place in that equation. If she held back, she'd bitterly regret it for the rest of her life.

Her breathing quickened in anticipation, and her heart thundered in time with the rapid pounding of hooves. Sly fingers continued their work, teasing and arousing her. A slow, throbbing pulse began to beat between her legs, but she forced herself to ignore the seductive rhythm.

"Tasuki." The heat of arousal was in her voice.

He glanced down at her. "Do ya like that?"

A quiet gasp of affirmation slipped through her lips. It would be so easy to submerse herself in the sensations he was creating. "You're getting me that way again."

"What way is that?"

He gave her a smirk, clearly thinking she'd be too bashful to reply.

He was in for a surprise.

"Warm and tingly." She wiggled a little for emphasis. "And wet."

The smirk disappeared. He swallowed hard, and the sensuous motion of his hand slowed a bit. "For me?"

Her gaze was heavy-lidded. "Mmm hmm. And you know what else?"

"What?" He asked, sounding a bit hoarse.

"I would love to touch you like you're touching me."

His response was delayed as his hips shifted a little. "Ya would, huh?"

"Oh yes!" Her eyes closed as she imagined herself doing it, then slowly opened to reveal the blazing desire those thoughts had ignited. "I want to run my hands over your body and feel the warmth of your skin beneath my lips." She paused at his sharp inhalation. "I want to put my tongue on you."

Amber eyes went wide, then black with passion. His voice was a feral growl. "Miaka..."

Her lips parted as she moistened them. "I bet you'll taste like cinnamon, all hot and sweet and spicy." The fiery heat of a blush singed her skin. "You have a beautiful body, Tasuki. I can't wait to see all of it..."

The muscular thighs on either side of her moved restlessly. His hand opened, encompassed the whole of her breast, rousing her to further revelation.

"I want you to moan my name," she whispered with reckless abandon. "I want you as hot and weak as you make me! I want you to give all of yourself to me -"

"Miaka!"

Her name was an explosion from between clenched teeth. Undaunted, she released her grip on his holster strap to gently run her hand over his chest, no longer caring if anyone saw the caress. A ragged breath escaped him as she pinpointed his nipple. She circled it with a fingertip, bringing it to a pebble-like peak, delighting in the deep groan the action elicited. A pulse visibly throbbed just below his jaw line; she bent forward to press her closed lips to it, and then parted them so her tongue could take measure of its rapid beat. Another low groan vibrated beneath her touch, and she peered up through her lashes to see if her ministrations had produced the desired result.

They had. Tasuki's ruddy cheeks, blazing eyes and quick breathing all attested to the fact that he was enjoying what she was doing to him. Nevertheless, his lips parted to issue a protest.

"Dammit Odango, ya hafta stop this."

There was no heat or conviction in his voice. But even if there had been, it was too late for having second thoughts; she'd sent propriety and restraint to hell in a hand basket and didn't care a whit about getting them back. Tasuki deserved to hear the truth about how he made her feel, and nothing mattered more than expressing her love for him. Nothing.

"I can't." She said quietly. "I won't. Not until I've made love to you."

* * *

She was tormenting him with pleasure, and killing him with words. He was so hard that he was actually in peril of exploding without any physical contact at all! But could he summon the strength to look away, to stop her from fooling around with his nipples, or to even get his hand off her breast?

Hell no.

Could he imagine her touching and tasting and making love to him?

Dammit, he could. In vivid detail.

What was this sweet agony?

"Tell me what you want, Tasuki!" She exhorted. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it!"

A litany of sexual positions instantly flew through his brain, knowledge garnered from a handful of professionals. However, their practiced, experienced ways had absolutely nothing on his sweet, virgin priestess. A single touch from her untutored hand would bring him more ecstasy than he'd ever known...

His control was fraying and they were miles away from an inn or any suitable place-although, to be honest, where and when had never mattered to him before. But he wasn't going to settle for a quick romp in the field or a haystack. Not with this woman.

_Since when did I become such a fuckin' paragon of virtue?_ He silently asked himself.

_Since ya fell in love_, his conscience replied. _You love Miaka, and you want it to make it as good as ya can for her._

It was the truth, he couldn't deny it. Her needs came first with him, and always would. But he needed to put a stop to this madness before it ended up costing her the first time she deserved.

"Please let me touch you, Tasuki."

Her voice was a siren's call. He took a deep breath and stoked his resolve, then promptly lost it as he felt a caress moving along his inner thigh.

Her intent was clear. He grabbed her hand before it could achieve its objective.

"That's enough, Miaka!"

She looked up, and the hurt in her eyes made him wince.

"Have I offended you?" She asked in a small voice.

"Ain't offended." He gritted the reply. "What you're sayin' just ain't a good idea."

The rhythmic thud of hooves on the hard packed dirt road filled the silence.

"Do you not like the idea of me doing those things?" Miaka ventured.

He gave a short, sharp laugh. "Like it? It's all I can do not to strip down an' have ya do it all right now!"

"Then why don't you?"

She was dead serious, he could tell. His body responded to that knowledge by sending a fresh surge of blood to his groin, which made his erection almost unbearable.

"Look around!" He exclaimed, failing to hide his agitation. "We're out in the middle of fuckin' nowhere! For your first time you should have a nice room, an' a bed, an' all of th' frills!"

"I don't care about frills. I care about being with you."

Her voice poured over him like honey, submersing his qualms in a thick flow of unrelenting desire. "Me too! But-"

"No!" She interrupted. "No buts. There is no wrong time or place if it's you! I love you, Tasuki."

He had no defense against those three little words; control and chivalry were incinerated by the passion those words invoked. He surrendered by taking her lips in a swift, hungry kiss before he cast a quick look around them. There. To their right, an overgrown trail leading into the woods. They'd stop for a break. A leafy bower, or a clearing with a fallen tree would give them some privacy-

"Tasuki! Everything all right?"

Chichiri's magically amplified hail hit him with the shocking impact of a bucketful of cold water. Too shocked to utter a curse, he glared at the figure in the distance.

Miaka sat up straight in his embrace. He could feel her dismay in every line of her suddenly rigid form.

A muscle worked furiously in his jaw as he fought to control his own frustration and anger, both of which were quickly turned inward as he realized that in the throes of his carnal scheming, he'd forgotten his duty as a protector and carelessly allowed Kado to drop into a meandering plod. Chichiri was right to show concern; his mare had gotten so far ahead that the next bend in the road would've taken them completely out of sight-a bad scenario when traveling on a road that came with its share of miscreants. A beautiful woman like Miaka was an especially obvious moving target. Though he could handle any trouble that came their way, it was asinine to put her in a dangerous situation because he couldn't wait to get his own hands on her. Chichiri was watching out for their combined safety, not trying to interfere. It wasn't like the guy would have any idea of what he'd interrupted. And the mere idea of what his celibate friend's reaction might have been if he had been eavesdropping on their priestess was a mood killer.

"Tasuki!" There was impatience and worry in the monk's voice. "You slowed down! What's going on?"

_Not a damn thing,_ Tasuki thought sourly. "Just givin' Kado a rest!" He shouted with false cheer. "We'll speed it up!"

The blue-haired seishi waved an arm in acknowledgement before facing forward and pulling on the reins to slow the pace of his own mount. Though it was the right thing for the warrior to do, Tasuki glowered at Chichiri's back.

"Oh dear."

He switched his glare to the object of his frustration as he jerked his clenched hand back to her waist. Paradise denied, once again. "That ain't the words I'd use."

She flinched at the bite in his tone. "I...I'm so sorry!"

"Little late for that!"

"I know! I-I forgot he was there-I wasn't trying to-I really want to do what I said!"

The misery and frustration etched in her expression mirrored his own, and he softened a bit. "I know ya do. It's my fault for lettin' things get outta hand."

"It's my fault! I shouldn't have done that when I knew we weren't alone!"

That was certainly true, but he couldn't blame her. Women had a lot harder time controlling their emotions, so he should have put a stop to it before she went too far. And in all fairness, he'd given in to the temptation of wanting to know just how far she'd go. It had been damn exciting to have her taking the lead in talking about that stuff, not that he'd ever admit it! "It's okay, Miaka-"

"No it's not!" She insisted. "I need to explain myself!"

He was in no state of mind to listen to a drawn-out, overly complicated analysis of the situation. He even opened his mouth to tell her so, but faltered under the impact of her imploring gaze.

"Please?" She whispered.

He made a helpless, impatient gesture. "Fine. Explain."

She was blushing, and and her fingers toyed in a nervous way with her braid. "I wanted to make up for what happened between us this morning. Because...of what I didn't do for you."

He gave a curt nod, his eyes riveted on her moving fingers as they continued to play with the rope of hair. It was easy to picture her stroking his flesh in the same way...but he wouldn't, because he'd go crazy!

Clenching his jaw, he focused on what she was trying to tell him.

"Sacrificing your needs for mine is something you've always done. You gifted me with this incredible pleasure, and I took what you gave without thought to when I'd be returning it." She said softly. "That was wrong. I should have-"

He had to interrupt, had to set her straight right now. "It wasn't no sacrifice! It was what I wanted, Miaka!"

"But it's still not fair! I thought letting let you know how much I want to touch you and to make you happy would at least be a start to making things even." Her hand stilled, and her eyes were glistening with remorse as she gazed at him. "I messed up in doing that, Tasuki. I upset you instead of making you feel wanted and loved."

He stared at her as a glowing warmth filled his chest, a source of heat that owed nothing to physical need. Miaka had taken a risk in what she'd said. She was a virgin, but she'd put aside shyness and embarrassment in confessing her feelings for him. Sure she'd been trying to goad him, and sure she'd used her wiles to almost get him to take her in less than ideal circumstances, but it was all because she had wanted to make him happy.

It was the kind of contorted logic only a female could come up with. But what the hell, he loved her for it.

"I wasn't expectin' to hear stuff like that from ya, Mi-chan." He told her with a half-smile. "The idea of you talkin' dirty to me kinda threw me, y'know?"

"You thought I sounded like a whore." She murmured, looking abashed.

"That's not it!" He barked, cursing himself for the clumsy words. "Look, a whore would be talkin' like that to any guy she was with! You'd never be that way. If you'd ever done it before, it would have been with the guy you loved- "

"I've never talked like that to anyone before you." She stated.

His eyes went wide. "Never? I mean, I believe ya, but I thought maybe-"

Her gaze was unwavering. "Not even to Tamahome."

So this was also a first, shared with him. He was humbled and awed. And intensely curious.

"So why me and not him?" He blurted, then thought better of it and quickly shook his head. "Eh, don't answer that, it ain't none of my-"

"It's okay. I don't mind." She said. "It's because of you, Tasuki. You never hold back, and that makes me want to do the same. I wanted you to know that given the chance, I will love you with everything I have to give."

Words would not pass the sudden thickening in his throat, so he simply tightened his arm to bring her closer. Bending his head, he captured her mouth with an urgency that spoke of his intentions to make her his as soon as humanly possible. She pressed even closer, her lips parting to admit his seeking tongue, and he tasted her with a thoroughness that made her quiver and added kindling to the embers of his unfulfilled desire.

When that ache escalated to the feeling of an impending explosion, he pulled back.

"I liked it, Mi-chan." He said, breathing unsteadily. "I liked all of it, an' I got absolutely no problems with you talkin' that way just to me! If I'm actin' like an ass, it's because I want ya to do what ya said, an' I've never been good at waitin' for what I want!" He shifted his hips in an attempt to ease the tightness of his loins. "Damn that Chichiri! I'm so hard for ya it hurts!"

"Oh Tasuki..."

"There's no need to cry!" He admonished, as tears of apology gathered in her eyes. "It's all gonna be good!"

She blinked, spiking her lashes with moisture. "It is?"

"Hell yeah!" He assured her. "After hearin' what you're plannin', there ain't any doubt that you're gonna be makin' me the happiest guy in Konan."

He had hoped to make her smile, but she was too distracted.

"That's my intention." She said. "I just hope I'm going to be permitted to do it."

"Hey! Just 'cause ya couldn't do it now, doesn't mean I'm sayin' no to anythin' once I get ya alone!" He teased. "Ya got my permission t'do anythin' ya want!"

She smiled this time, but he knew it was forced. "That's good to know. But it's not what I meant."

His bemusement changed to concern when she laid her head on his chest. She looked so sad.

"What is it?" He asked. Was she worried about Tamahome? Or someone else? "Tell me."

She sighed. "Well you know, it was breaking celestial law of this world for me to come back here. Taiitsukun told me I couldn't stay here after the legend was fulfilled. I've been wondering ever since last night how and why was I able to return?"

_Damn._ Tasuki thought, as his mouth turned downwards. _The old coot wouldn't do that to us_. _Not again_.

But even as he thought it, he knew it was possible. Sacred law did mandate eternal separation between the two worlds- though the rest of it was wide open to interpretation in his opinion. But Taiitsukun didn't need any more reason than that to suddenly show up and send Miaka home. She'd done it before when Tamahome had been forced to break things off and return his ring to her. It had been the worst kind of agony having to stand by and helplessly watch as Miaka turned her back on love, holding the token of its existence between tightly clasped hands, her heartbreak etched in her every step and glance. It had felt as if a knife had been plunged into his heart when, amidst a deluge of tears, she had sunk to her knees and managed to utter a few choked words of thanks to all of her warriors.

It was her anguished, wailing denial of fate as the red light took her away that had totally shattered his composure. As Miaka and Yui vanished, he'd knelt, and twin rivers of tears had coursed down his cheeks as he prayed aloud, "Great Suzaku, watch over Mi-chan! And if there's anything she needs, I beg ya to let me help her!"

So had his prayer been answered? Had there been a miracle? He was inclined to think so. If Miaka's presence was a requirement rather a granted wish, Taiitsukun would have been involved. She'd have appeared and made it clear as to why Miaka was needed. Whenever the priestess was summoned, the seven warriors would also assemble to give her aid. That couldn't happen if Tamahome was missing in her world, so was it an intervention by Suzaku, perhaps to protect the life of his priestess? After all, in her first time in this world, Miaka had attempted suicide when thinking she'd lost Tamahome for good...

But she wasn't a mixed up kid any more, Tasuki thought, silently dismissing that notion. Miaka had grown up before their eyes, had made the hard decisions and defended her friends' lives at immense risk to her own. She'd faced down Nakago and withstand coupling with Suzaku. At the end, she was as strong willed as all of the warriors put together. With all of the leaders of Kutou's evil empire overthrown and Tenkou sealed away, peace had at last been established between Konan, Hokkan, Sairo and Kutou, so why would a priestess be needed? What had been left undone?

Those questions brought him back to Suzaku and what purpose his priestess now served.

"Tasuki? I have a confession."

He looked down into a face gone pale and eyes that held the shadows of an anxiety that pulled forth his most protective instincts. "I'm listenin'."

"There's something that I'm scared of more than anything else."

He tightened his hold on her, knowing what it was and that he shared that fear. "I ain't goin' anywhere, Mi-chan, an' neither are you!"

"Not on purpose, I know. But think, how much time do I have left here? How much time do we have left to be together?" Miaka's voice was steady, but she was trembling with suppressed emotion. She leaned against him, her hand gripping star shaped folds of his tunic as she continued. "If you were living as a man of my world, it would be different. There would be assurance of a long term relationship. But here...with things as they are, there are different rules for love. My experience with Tamahome has taught me not to wait, that having beautiful memories of the man I love means seizing the moment- whether it's proper or not- before I'm forced to leave you."

Tasuki set his jaw, thinking fast. To his knowledge, only the supreme beings could change the rules, since they were the ones that set them in the first place. No fluke occurrence or random stroke of luck could have brought them together like that. It would have taken the might and will of a deity. A god, who by his very nature, would want his priestess to find love once again. So, it stood to reason that Suzaku had been responsible for the priestess' return to Konan, and for dropping Miaka into his arms. Though what had followed was based on personal feelings and choices, there was no doubt that their reunion had been conceived by a deliberate act of destiny.

That thought made him sit up taller in the saddle.

As a celestial warrior, he'd sworn to protect the Priestess of Suzaku with his life. As her friend, he'd fought equally hard for her happiness. As a man, he loved her with all that he was, and all that he had, the way she deserved to be loved. That was why he'd given her up- because he knew only Tamahome would have made her happy. But Tamahome hadn't come to her, and what Miaka had been suffering in not knowing these past years was a poor reward for her faithful service and sacrifices for Suzaku. It was only right that she had been allowed to return to seek the love that had eluded her...or to find a new one.

And here they were. She had entrusted her heart to him, and by the four gods, he was going to make her the happiest woman alive..."Miaka!"

She jerked a little, startled by the urgency in his tone. "Yes?"

"I've been thinkin'. Suzaku's not some sadistic bastard of a deity playin' with our lives just for kicks. Suzaku's about loving and bein' loved, right?"

She nodded.

"You are the chosen of th' god of love, but ya had your heart broken the last time ya came here and that ain't right."

Her smile was sad. "I can't blame Suzaku for that."

Tasuki shook his head. "Not sayin' ya should. What I'm sayin' is that I figure, if Suzaku broke th' rules of th' universe to bring ya back, it means he wants ya to have love. It's the one an' only way he could reward ya properly!"

A dainty hand sought his and their fingers entwined. "That's a nice thought, Tasuki...but Suzaku doesn't owe me anything! I fulfilled my duties to him and the three wishes were my reward, as Taiitsukun said."

"Maybe so, but I also seem t'remember Grandma sayin' it's the heart that helps make miracles." He persisted. "Didn't ya wish to come back here when it wasn't supposed t'be possible? And didn't you believe you could with all yer heart?"

"Yes." She sat a little straighter and stared down at their joined hands. "I really did!"

"And it happened! Your heart called out to Suzaku, an' he answered your wish." Tasuki declared, tightening his hold on her hand. "You know I ain't one to take anythin' for granted. Let's live like there's no tomorrow, okay? But if faith can move the heavens t'bring ya back to me, then I gotta believe everythin' is gonna work out for the best!"

Miaka looked up at him, and his heart was knocked sideways by her radiant smile.

"I believe that too, Tasuki." She said. "It already has."

**May 2012**

**Dear Readers,**

**This story has not been abandoned. I'm planning to update this fic over the summer. **

**If you have read this story before, you may have noticed I've made some changes in the hopes of making it a better read for you. For those who may be wondering, there are approximately four more chapters to go. **

**Thank you for reading - I hope you will continue to enjoy the rest of 'Burned'. : )**

**With deepest gratitude, **

**KittyLynne **


End file.
